Odiarlo o Amarlo ¿Qué es más peligroso?
by Humana de Cristal
Summary: —Bueno, qué, ¿vais a quedaros ahí mirándome todo el día? —preguntó impaciente.   Él esbozó una media sonrisa.   —Podría, desde luego. No todos los días se encuentra uno a una ninfa medio desnuda trepando a un árbol.   A Bella le ardieron las mejillas.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin comenzaron las vacaciones de verano por fin podre continuar las historias que tengo por aquí. Estoy algo cansada de tantos exámenes que he tenido que pasar, pero bueno. Por fin esta aquí el verano, ha tardado un poco en llegar pero aquí esta. Bueno, quiero pedir perdón a las lectoras de Bella y su cuento de hadas, la verdad es que tengo algo atravesada la historia me quede sin ideas buenas para ella, por eso he decidido darme un tiempo para nuevas ideas. De momento pienso comenzar con otra Novela no es mía, ni la traducción tampoco es mía, es de Sonia Tapia. Si esta novela está ya subía por alguna casualidad de la vida, espero que no se moleste la persona que la subió primero que yo, pero como hay tantas en FanFiction que es difícil saber si ya esta o no. Pido mis disculpas si ya lo está. **

**Los personajes no son míos, ni los de la novela original ni estos. Son de... y de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. A algunos personajes no les cambiare el nombre, ya que sería demasiado un poco lio cambiarlo completamente.**

**Odiarlo o Amarlo ¿Qué es más peligroso?**

_**El implacable Edward Cullen usaría cualquier medio a su alcance para terminar con el enfrentamiento entre los clanes de Escocia. Pero cuando pide la mano de la hija de un clan rival, la línea entre el deber y el placer se hace más delgada. Con sus cabellos claros y los labios rubí, Isabella Swan desafiara, rechazara y excitara a Edward como ninguna otra mujer. Isabella no tiene la menor intención de abandonar el manto protector de su familia por su marido… y mucho menso por un Cullen. Pero la fuerza bruta y sensual de Edward, y un beso inolvidable, derretirán su resistencia. Además, cuando el idílico mundo de Isabella se desmorone, su única esperanza recaerá en Edward Cullen, el enemigo a quien ella hace responsable de su ruina. ¿Podrá su tenue tregua, nacida en el oscuro terciopelo de las noches apasionadas, forjar un amor tan fuerte como la espada que gobierna Escocia?**_

**Capitulo 1**

_**Una ley no es la justicia. Proverbio escocés.**_

Isabella Swan se miró al espejo mientras su joven doncella le ataba la última parte de la gorguera de encaje. Los delicados puntos, adornados con pequeños brillantes, enmarcaban su cara como un centelleante halo. Disimuló una sonrisa traviesa, puesto que no se hacía muchas ilusiones en ese terreno: como sus hermanos tanto se deleitaban en señalar, era demasiado atrevida y demasiado terca para que jamás pudiera confundirla nadie con un ángel.

—Un hombre lo que quiere es una mujer dócil y recatada —se burlaban de ella, sabiendo perfectamente que no hacían sino animarla a ser lo contrario.

Cuando por fin terminó la doncella, Isabella retrocedió para ver mejor el vestido nuevo en el espejo. Era verdaderamente magnífico. Una chispa brillaba en sus ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de su amada nodriza.

—Ay, Sue, ¿no es el vestido más precioso que has visto en tu vida?

Sue había estado observando el proceso con la creciente consternación de una madre que envía por primera vez a su hijo a la batalla. Y la analogía no era del todo descabellada. Esa noche habría una gran fiesta para celebrar la apertura de la reunión Highland que ese año tendría lugar en Ascog. Pero Isabella era muy consciente de que su padre albergaba grandes esperanzas de prometerla a uno de los muchos highlanders que acudirían para probar su fuerza y su habilidad. Se apresuró a desechar esa desagradable idea antes de que pudiera estropear la alegría de su regalo.

—¿Precioso? —La mujer lanzó un resoplido de desaprobación, clavando una elocuente mirada en el bajo escote cuadrado, donde los pechos de Isabella amenazaban con explotar contra los prietos confines del corsé. Sue echó a la joven nodriza de la habitación antes de proseguir con su diatriba. —Más bien indecente. Y no sé qué les pasa a los otros veinte vestidos «preciosos» que tienes en el armario.

Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—Ay, Sue, sabes muy bien que no tengo ninguno como este. —Echó un vistazo a la redondez turgente de sus pechos, que se alzaban muy por encima del borde del escote. Cierto que era bastante bajo. Casi se veía el reborde rosado del... Hizo un esfuerzo por no ruborizarse, sabiendo que todavía daría más pie a su nodriza para discutir. —El vestido es de lo más decente —declaró. —Todas las cortesanas que saben de moda llevan vestidos como este en Whitehall.

Sue masculló algo que sonaba sospechosamente a «malditos locos ingleses», que Isabella prefirió ignorar. Siglos de enemistad no podían olvidarse sencillamente porque el rey de Escocia se hubiera convertido también en rey de Inglaterra. Alzó con la mano la seda de color dorado claro para que la luz de la ventana se reflejara en olas iridiscentes y suspiró soñadora.

—Me siento como una princesa con este vestido.

La mujer resopló.

—Desde luego ha costado el rescate de un rey que lo enviaran desde Londres hasta la isla de Bute. —Sue se interrumpió un momento y movió la cabeza. —Y es una locura, cuando en Edimburgo tenemos sastres perfectamente competentes.

—Pero espantosamente anticuados; no están al día de los estilos más recientes —protestó Isabella. A pesar de todo se mordió el labio, pues algo de lo que Sue había dicho la inquietaba: no había tenido en cuenta el coste de la generosidad de su padre —¿De verdad crees que ha sido demasiado caro?

Sue alzó una ceja mostrando un gesto sarcástico, incapaz de disimular su diversión.

—El chantaje no suele ser barato. Isabella tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa.

—No ha sido chantaje. El vestido fue idea de mi padre. Seguro que se sentía culpable por obligarme a soportar las atenciones del interminable desfile de pavos reales que trae a nuestro salón. Creo que ha accedido a que la reunión se celebre en Ascog con la esperanza de que con tantos «chicos valientes» entre los que elegir, encuentre uno que me guste. Vamos, como si estuviera eligiendo un toro en el mercado.

Lo cierto era que la insistencia de su padre en que empezara a buscar marido la preocupaba más de lo que pensaba admitir. No era propio de él ser tan tozudo. Eso era más bien cosa de Sue.

La vieja nodriza prefirió evitar el tema del matrimonio y volvió al del vestido.

—Ese hombre te habría ofrecido la luna por no verte llorar. Supongo que podría haber sido peor que un vestido —declaró, blandiendo el dedo ante Isabella. —Pero un día de estos llegará alguien a quien no puedas manejar a tu antojo.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ya ha llegado. Tú. —Y se inclinó para darle un beso en la arrugada mejilla.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Sue riendo. —Pero mira que eres granuja.

Isabella la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla contra la áspera lana de su capa, saboreando el cálido y familiar olor a turba y brezo, a calor de hogar.

—¿De verdad no te gusta el vestido, Sue? Si no te gusta, no me lo pongo.

Sue le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—No me hagas caso, chica. No soy más que una vieja idiota, preocupada por lo que los lobos puedan hacerle a mi corderita —declaró, suavizando su expresión. —Has estado siempre muy protegida y no tienes ni idea de la maldad de los hombres. —Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. —Ese vestido sencillamente me recuerda que ya eres una mujer. —Isabella se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. —Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre. Era la muchacha más guapa de todas las Highlands cuando se marchó con tu padre.

Isabella notó un dolor en el pecho. Aunque su madre llevaba muerta ya más de diez años, todavía le causaba una fuerte emoción. Tenía once años cuando su madre sucumbió a la enfermedad que la consumía, y los recuerdos de aquella mujer hermosa de risa fácil que la sostenía en brazos se iba desvaneciendo año tras año. Pero siempre quedaría un vacío en su corazón y la certeza de que le faltaba una parte vital de sí misma.

—Cuéntamelo otra vez, Sue. —Nunca se cansaba de escuchar la historia de cómo su padre se había enamorado a primera vista de la hija de su enemigo. Luego los dos se estuvieron viendo en secreto durante meses, hasta que por fin su padre convenció a su madre para que se fugara con él.

Pero antes de que Sue pudiera decir nada, irrumpió en la habitación el hermano pequeño de Isabella.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, ven, corre!

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies, temiendo lo peor.

¿Quién estaría herido? ¿Sería grave? Apartó a Brian por los hombros, y con una calma que no sentía pero a la que lamentablemente se había acostumbrado con tres hermanos a su cargo preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Él la miró con recelo.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a enfadarte?

—¿Cómo voy a prometértelo si no sé qué ha pasado? Brian, a sus doce años, todavía no había desarrollado una gran capacidad para negociar, de manera que dejó de regatear y comenzó con las excusas.

—No ha sido culpa mía. Yo le dije a Una...

Al oír mencionar a la niña, Bella imaginó lo sucedido.

—¡Ay, Brian! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes que los perros se acerquen a los gatitos?

Él bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Le dije a Una que me los llevaba fuera, pero a ella se le olvidó cerrar la puerta de los establos y entonces... bueno, fue todo muy rápido. Boru solo estaba jugando, pero el tonto del gato se subió al árbol.

Bella lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Qué árbol?

Brian hizo una mueca.

—El viejo roble. Bells, por favor, tienes que ayudarme a bajarlo antes de que se entere Una y se eche a llorar. —Dio una patada al suelo de madera. —¡No puedo soportar que llore!

Bella miró a la nodriza. Una era su nieta, y Sue sentía debilidad por ella.

—Voy a ver si la distraigo mientras tú bajas a ese gato del árbol —declaró la nodriza, golpeando con el dedo el pecho enjuto de Brian.

—Vamos, Bells, deprisa —apremió el niño a su hermana, tirándole de la mano.

Solo cuando salieron del castillo y echaron a andar hacia la puerta del _barmkin_ se dio cuenta, al ver cómo la miraban los hombres, de que todavía llevaba el vestido nuevo e iba descalza. Aunque el cielo era azul, el suelo estaba mojado después de la lluvia de la mañana y el barro se filtraba entre los dedos de sus pies. Sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, se alzó las faldas como pudo para no mancharlas.

—Podrías haberme dejado un momento para cambiarme el vestido —gruñó…

Brian la miró un instante.

—¿Por qué? Estás bien…

Ella hizo un gesto exasperado. ¡Hermanos! Podría llevar puesto un saco y no se darían cuenta.

Atravesaron la paterna y echaron a andar por el camino, tomando el de la derecha que llevaba a los bosques, mientras que el de la izquierda llevaba al lago Ascog. La víspera de los juegos, los edificios en torno al lago hervían de actividad, pero en aquel momento había una sorprendente quietud en la que solo se oían los ladridos de Boru, que iban subiendo de volumen a medida que se acercaban al gran roble. Los Swan descendían de los grandes reyes de Eire, y Brian había bautizado al perro en honor a su tocayo, Brian Boru, el famoso rey de siglos atrás.

—¿Has dejado aquí al perro?

Brian se sonrojó.

—Le dije que se fuera a casa, pero no me hacía caso, y como el tonto del gato ya estaba en el árbol, me imaginé que daba igual.

—Le habrá dado un susto de muerte al pobre gatito: —Se volvió hacia el perro y gritó autoritaria: —¡Boru! —El animal dejó de ladrar y la miró con la cabeza ladeada. Ella entonces señaló hacia el castillo, que ya no se veía entre los árboles. —¡A casa!

Con un suave gemido, Boru pegó el hocico a sus faldas y la miró como disculpándose con sus tristones ojos castaños. Bella meneó la cabeza, sin dejarse conmover.

—A casa, Boru...

Con otro gemido, esta vez todavía más patético, el enorme lebrel escocés agachó la cabeza y salió trotando hacia el castillo.

—No sé cómo lo haces —se admiró Brian. —Eres la única a la que hace caso.

Bells frunció los labios, callándose la rápida réplica que le vino a la cabeza: porque soy la única que le da órdenes.

Sin ella los perros serían más salvajes que los lobos. Aunque suponía que podía decirse lo mismo de sus hermanos.

Mirando a través del laberinto de ramas, lanzó una exclamación al atisbar un cuerpecillo de piel blanca y anaranjada.

—Pero ¿cómo ha podido subirse ahí?

—Bueno, yo intenté trepar para cogerlo, pero cada vez subía más arriba, por eso al final fui a buscarte. Me tiene miedo.

Bella se volvió hacia su hermano dando un respingo.

—¡No esperarás que me suba ahí arriba!

—¿Y para qué te crees que te he traído? —preguntó con genuino pasmo. —El gato no se viene conmigo, pero tú le gustas y además has trepado árboles mil veces.

—Hace años —replicó ella exasperada. —Por si no te has dado cuenta, se me ha pasado la edad de trepar a los árboles.

—¿Por qué? No eres tan vieja.

Bella tendría que enseñarle un poco de diplomacia si Brian quería tener la más mínima oportunidad en la vida de seducir a alguna chica. Aunque con su cara probablemente no importaba. Lo que sus hermanos no tenían de galantería y modales, lo compensaban con su aspecto. Eran unos sinvergüenzas, del primero al último, pero ella les quería con todo su corazón. ¿Cómo podía pensar su padre que podría alejarse de ellos? La necesitaban... Y ella los necesitaba. Costara lo que costase, no tenía intenciones de marcharse del castillo.

Pero de momento intentar razonar con Brian era inútil.

—No voy a trepar al árbol. Como mucho, te ayudo a subir a ti, o tendrás que buscarte a otra persona.

Brian esbozó una expresión de abandono que rivalizaba con la del perro un momento antes.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Pues por el vestido, para empezar.

—Por favor, Bells, no hay nadie más. Padre, Embry y Emmett están cazando con los hombres, y los otros están ocupados preparando la fiesta...

Qué raro.

—Pero ¿no habían terminado de cazar? Brian frunció el ceño.

—Eso pensaba yo también, pero esta mañana han salido todos con mucha prisa. Padre parecía preocupado, y cuando le pregunté adónde iban, me dijo que de caza. Así que ya ves, no hay nadie más. Por favor, Bells...

Como para apoyar sus argumentos, en ese momento el gato empezó a maullar, y aquella asustada súplica acabó por conmoverla. Que Dios me libre de hombres y bestias. Furiosa, se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¡Bueno, está bien! Pero primero ayúdame a quitarme esto. —Aunque los hados parecieran conspirar contra ella, no tenía ninguna intención de estropear su vestido nuevo.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos largos y flacos...

—¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Bella suspiró. Era imposible estar enfadada con Brian mucho tiempo. A sus doce años, estaba en esa extraña edad en la que ya no era un niño y todavía no era un hombre. Ya era más alto que ella, y en unos años adquiriría la masa y el músculo de un guerrero, como Emmett y Embry, sus dos hermanos mayores. Brian era muy pequeño cuando su madre murió, y Bella siempre había cuidado de él. Aunque no lo habían enviado a criarse con otra familia, como sucedía con muchos otros niños, se marcharía pronto para convertirse en escudero de algún jefe vecino. Bella sintió una punzada en el pecho y deseó poder detener el tiempo.

Después de darle un breve abrazo, le apremió para que la ayudara a quitarse el vestido, lo cual no era tarea fácil. Fueron desapareciendo la falda, el miriñaque, las enaguas y las mangas, capa por capa, hasta que quedó solo ataviada con la camisa y el corsé. Como tendría que alzar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, también tendría que quitarse el corsé, pero a Brian le estaba costando mucho deshacer los nudos. Lo intentaba gruñendo frustrado, hasta que al final se rindió y empezó a dar tirones.

—¡Ay! Ten cuidado.

—¡Es que no es tan fácil! ¿Para qué llevas tantas cosas, además?

Buena pregunta, que exigía una respuesta vacía.

—Porque es lo que llevan las mujeres.

Cuando por fin logró quitarse la prenda, el corsé cayó sobre el vestido, depositado en un tronco caído. Aunque la camisa de lino que llevaba la cubría bastante, Bella quería terminar con todo aquello antes de que nadie los viera, cosa que por otra parte no sería muy probable, puesto que aquel sector del bosque estaba bastante lejos de la carretera principal. De todas formas sería bastante violento que la sorprendieran en ropa interior.

Observó el árbol con ojo crítico, planeando la ascensión. Realmente hacía años que no trepaba. Era el árbol más alto de aquella zona y el gato había logrado subir casi hasta la copa.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda.

Brian clavó una rodilla en tierra y Bella usó su pierna como escalón para llegar a la rama más baja. Luego fue trepando de rama en rama como si subiera por una irregular escala, notando que la corteza le arañaba las plantas de los pies.

—¡Ay! —gritó al pisar un trozo afilado de madera. Para cuando terminara tendría los pies y las manos hechas jirones.

El gatito contemplaba sus progresos con ojos muy abiertos y expresión ansiosa, maullando lastimero y temblando en su precaria posición. Bella emitía sonidos suaves intentando calmarlo. Las ramas eran cada vez más delgadas y tenía que ir deteniéndose para probar su resistencia antes de apoyarse en ellas. Por fin llegó hasta el animal, que se había alejado del tronco unos dos metros sobre una rama fina que no soportaría el peso de una persona. Bella la utilizó solo para agarrarse mientras avanzaba de lado por otra rama más baja.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Brian.

Bella tuvo que dominar el impulso de clavarle una mirada torva, porque no quería mirar abajo. Como si necesitara el consejo, vamos. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. El avance era muy lento. Tuvo que parar para recuperar el equilibrio cuando la rama osciló bajo su peso. Un paso más...

Por fin tocó con la mano un pelaje suave.

—¡Lo tienes! —gritó Brian desde abajo.

La invadió una oleada de satisfacción. Estrechó la pequeña bolita contra su pecho notando su corazón acelerado, tanto como el de ella. El animal arañó con las garras la fina tela de la camisa, aferrado a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora lo más difícil. Esta vez solo tenía una mano para guardar el equilibrio mientras avanzaba muy despacio por la rama. Cuando por fin ya estaba cerca del tronco, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y al bajar la cabeza vio que Brian había trepado unas cuantas ramas debajo de ella.

—Dámelo, que ya lo cojo yo —se ofreció.

Sabiendo que no podría bajar solo con una mano, Bella alargó con cuidado al gatito hacia los brazos tendidos de su hermano. Brian se metió al animal bajo el jubón de cuero, descendió por las ramas y saltó con facilidad al suelo.

Ella se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y calmar los latidos de su corazón, y luego empezó a bajar también.

—Gracias,Bells —gritó él. —¡Eres la mejor!

Ella se volvió al oír su voz que se desvanecía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Espera, Brian! Necesito que... —Pero se interrumpió a media frase. «... que me ayudes». Ya solo se le veía la espalda corriendo hacia el castillo. —Hermanos —masculló. —Qué desagradecido. Cuando lo pille...

Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba bastante lejos del suelo. Unas cuantas ramas más y podría bajar de un salto como Brian. Se agarró con cuidado con las dos manos, bajó un pie, luego el otro...

Un fuerte chasquido presagió el desastre. Por un momento el estómago se le subió a la garganta, y su cuerpo cayó liviano como una pluma. Se agarró a una rama que tenía sobre la cabeza justo cuando la que tenía debajo se desprendía del tronco y se inclinaba formando un peligroso ángulo. El peso de su hermano debía de haberla debilitado.

Si se soltaba, la rama se partiría del todo. No estaba colgada de la punta de los dedos, pero casi.

Y además no podía moverse. Miró hacia el suelo, a más de cuatro metros de distancia, todavía demasiado lejos. Tendría que esperar hasta que Brian se acordara de ella. Lanzó un gemido, dándose cuenta de que podría quedarse allí toda la noche.

—Cuando lo pille...

—Creo que eso ya lo has dicho.

Bella dio un respingo al oír una grave voz masculina.

Bajó la mirada y clavó la vista en los ojos acerados de un desconocido que la observaba con una expresión divertida. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, pero el suficiente para desmontar del gigantesco caballo que había a su lado. Lo cierto era que necesitaba que la rescatarán, pero habría preferido que su rescatador no fuera tan... —Bella frunció el ceño buscando la palabra adecuada —tan masculino. Tan descaradamente viril.

Desde su actual posición, colgada tan lejos del suelo, era difícil precisarlo, pero calculaba, que medía bastante más de metro ochenta. Un gigante con todas las de la ley, incluso para ser de las Highlands.

Si es que era un highlander.

Había hablado en escocés, y no en la lengua de las Highlands, pero Bella creyó detectar cierto acento irlandés. Era difícil saberlo por su ropa. No llevaba el _breacan feile_ de las Highlands, pero eso no era raro en un hombre de riqueza y posición. Y de eso no había ninguna duda. Incluso desde esa distancia se notaba que el jubón de cuero negro y los pantalones de tartán que llevaba eran de excepcional calidad.

Pero la ropa buena no escondía la salvaje belleza de su ancho pecho y los músculos de sus brazos y piernas. Su impresionante complexión, acompañada de la enorme espada _claidheamhmór_ que llevaba a la espalda, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era un guerrero. Y Bella habría apostado que además era un guerrero impresionante.

Pero no era solo su tamaño lo que la inquietaba... También habría preferido que acudiera al rescate alguien que no fuera tan dominante. Todo en él lo era: su postura confiada de piernas abiertas, el sello de absoluta autoridad en su rostro, la manera descarada en que la miraba. Todo esto la intranquilizó de tal manera que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo guapo que era. Una belleza arrogante, como si sus cincelados rasgos hubieran sido una ocurrencia tardía de la fuerza de su masculinidad...

Pero no era ella la única que realizaba un escrutinio.

Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba. ¡Por Dios, cómo la miraba! Cómo la miraba... a toda ella. La vista del desconocido recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en sus pechos lo bastante para provocar su rubor. De pronto Bella fue consciente de que estaba semidesnuda. La camisa que hacía poco había considerado una cobertura adecuada parecía ahora tan insustancial como una gasa bajo su penetrante mirada. De hecho parecía que pudiera ver a través del lino hasta su piel desnuda.

Bella siempre había estado protegida por su padre y sus hermanos, ningún hombre se había atrevido a mirada así, como si fuera una jugosa ciruela madura, lista para ser cogida. Y no le gustó ni un pelo. Tal vez no estuviera en ese momento vestida como tal, pero cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente vería que era una dama, incluso si no hubiera advertido el bonito vestido que estaba justo delante de sus narices.

¿Quién era aquel atrevido guerrero con porte de rey? Bella podría jurar que no lo había visto antes. A juzgar por su ropa y sus armas, era evidente que no era un proscrito. Seguramente sería un jefe de tierras lejanas que había acudido a los juegos, lo cual significaba que se le debía la sagrada obligación de la hospitalidad de las Highlands. Pero si era un jefe, ¿dónde estaba su guardia?

Bueno, jefe o no, no debería mirarla de aquel modo.

—¿Vuestro nombre, milord? Preguntó. —Estáis en las tierras de Swan.

—Ah, entonces he llegado a mi destino.

—¿Habéis venido para la reunión?

Él se quedó mirándola con cara de saber algo que ella ignoraba.

—Entre otras cosas.

No le había dicho su nombre, pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba quién fuera, daría la bienvenida al mismo diablo o incluso, Dios no lo quisiera, a uno de sus esbirros Cullen, con tal de que la ayudaran a bajar de allí. Empezaban a dolerle los brazos, que aguantaban casi todo el peso de su cuerpo para no apoyarse en la rama rota. Su rescatador, desde luego, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

—Bueno, qué, ¿vais a quedaros ahí mirándome todo el día? —preguntó impaciente.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Podría, desde luego. No todos los días se encuentra uno a una ninfa medio desnuda trepando a un árbol.

A Bella le ardieron las mejillas.

—No estoy medio desnuda, y si os molestarais en alzar un poco la vista (lejos de mis pechos) os daríais cuenta de que no estoy trepando, sino que me he quedado atascada y necesito ayuda.

Su furiosa réplica no hizo sino aumentar la diversión del desconocido. Aunque no sonreía del todo, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda chispeaban como los rayos de luz entre los árboles.

Aquel maldito bruto se estaba riendo de ella.

Bella entornó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a que se rieran de ella, y menos un hombre. Suponía que toda aquella situación tenía algo de divertida, pero aquel guerrero debería al menos mostrar la cortesía de disimulado. La hacía sentir que estaba en franca desventaja, lo cual era una tontería teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias: por supuesto que estaba en desventaja. Pero no por mucho tiempo. En cuanto la bajara de allí, pensaba decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Enervada, adoptando su tono de voz más altivo, el que utilizaba con sus hermanos cuando quería que hicieran algo, ordenó:

—Daos prisa y ayudadme a bajar... ¡ahora mismo!

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que dar órdenes no había sido tal vez la mejor táctica, sobre todo cuando aquella media sonrisa que hasta entonces iluminaba la dura expresión del guerrero se desvaneció y sus labios se tensaron. El hombre la miró largo rato y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho. Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver la impresionante masa de músculos. Por Dios, era extraordinariamente fuerte.

—No —dijo él por fin, perezosamente. —Me parece que no voy a ayudaros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos, ni los de la novela original ni estos. Son de... y de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. A algunos personajes no les cambiare el nombre, ya que sería demasiado un poco lio cambiarlo completamente.**

**Odiarlo o Amarlo ¿Qué es más peligroso?**

_**El implacable Edward Cullen usaría cualquier medio a su alcance para terminar con el enfrentamiento entre los clanes de Escocia. Pero cuando pide la mano de la hija de un clan rival, la línea entre el deber y el placer se hace más delgada. Con sus cabellos claros y los labios rubí, Isabella Swan desafiara, rechazara y excitara a Edward como ninguna otra mujer. Isabella no tiene la menor intención de abandonar el manto protector de su familia por su marido… y mucho menso por un Cullen. Pero la fuerza bruta y sensual de Edward, y un beso inolvidable, derretirán su resistencia. Además, cuando el idílico mundo de Isabella se desmorone, su única esperanza recaerá en Edward Cullen, el enemigo a quien ella hace responsable de su ruina. ¿Podrá su tenue tregua, nacida en el oscuro terciopelo de las noches apasionadas, forjar un amor tan fuerte como la espada que gobierna Escocia?**_

CAPITULO 2

_**Por tus labios corre el pecado, y rápido me harás esclavo de tu piel.**_

Bella lanzó una exclamación, más sorprendida que furiosa... al principio.

—¿No? No podéis decir que no.

Él alzó una ceja en señal de desacuerdo.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —farfulló ella tontamente, incapaz de comprender una negativa.

Él volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Porque me está gustando la vista desde aquí.

—¡Cómo os atrevéis! —exclamó ella, intentando fulminarle con la mirada, cosa nada fácil desde su posición. —Sois un hombre vil.

La sonrisa que curvó sus labios provocó un escalofrío en ella.

—Si estuviera en vuestra posición, creo que estaría rezando para que eso no fuera cierto.

Ella ignoró la advertencia.

—¡Pero voy a caerme! —protestó.

Él observó la distancia de sus pies al suelo.

—Yo no lo recomendaría.

—No podéis hablar en serio. —Bella se sentía perdida; jamás se había visto en una situación parecida. Lo cierto era que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no, y menos los hombres. ¿Hablaba en serio o sencillamente estaba jugando con ella? Su expresión era irritantemente inescrutable.

Se había equivocado de estrategia. Pero él la había molestado divirtiéndose ante sus problemas y con el descarado examen que había hecho de su cuerpo. Bella respiró hondo y se esforzó por esbozar una ancha y juguetona sonrisa mientras batía las pestañas para rematar la jugada.

—Por un momento he pensado que hablabais en serio, pero sé que un galante caballero como vos jamás negaría su ayuda a una dama en peligro.

Galante caballero, ¡ja!. Desde luego, aquella bestia no se parecía en nada a un caballero...

Él arqueó una ceja. Era evidente que sabía exactamente qué tramaba ella. Le clavó otra mirada penetrante que Bella notó de la cabeza a los pies.

—Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Algo en su voz le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—Creo que es costumbre en estas situaciones ofrecer a cambio un favor. —Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella vio en sus ojos un desafío. —¿Un beso, tal vez?

Ella abrió unos ojos como platos. ¡El muy arrogante! La indignación la quemaba por dentro, pero de alguna forma logró mantener a raya su genio...

—Creo que es costumbre en estas situaciones que un caballero ofrezca ayuda a una mujer sin condiciones.

Él se volvió hacia su caballo, cogió las riendas y comenzó a alejarse.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Adónde vais? No podéis dejarme aquí.

Él se volvió de nuevo y adoptó aquel irritante gesto de la ceja enarcada. No tenía que decir nada, porque su expresión lo decía todo: desde luego que podía.

La rama que estaba bajo Bella crujió y se hundió un poco más. Tal vez el hombre había dado un paso hacia ella, pero no estaba segura. Le dolían los brazos de la tensión de soportar casi todo su peso y no sabía si podría aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Le ardía la cara de rabia e indignación. Pero ya discutiría más tarde con él.

—Muy bien. Pues bajadme.

Él hizo una burlona reverencia.

—Como deseéis, milady.

Para ser un hombre tan alto y fuerte, subía por las ramas con sorprendente velocidad y agilidad. Se detuvo un poco más abajo de la rama rota y en unos segundos había rodeado la cintura de Bella con las manos. Ella contuvo el aliento ante aquella sensación desconocida. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, y ella era plenamente consciente de sus pulgares bajo sus pechos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y un escalofrío la recorrió. De cerca era incluso más guapo de lo que parecía: unos penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda, pelo cobrizo al que el sol arrancaba destellos del tono pelirrojo que seguramente habría tenido en su juventud, una boca ancha y un mentón cuadrado. Era una cara de tosca virilidad y a la vez increíblemente atractiva. Dado su abominable comportamiento, no debería afectarla pero Bella se sonrojó de todas formas. Aunque la expresión de él no decía nada, de alguna manera ella supo que no se sentía tan indiferente como quería aparentar.

Con manos firmes y seguras la alzó de la rama rota y la bajó hacia él, hasta hacerla descansar segura contra su cuerpo. Ella, aliviada, se dejó caer sobre él. Sus brazos parecían de gelatina contra aquella fuerza cálida y sólida, y decir «sólida» era quedarse muy corta. Sus brazos y su pecho eran como granito.

Pero más que intimidarla, la poderosa evidencia de su fuerza la hizo sonrojarse, presa de un extraño calor.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Parecía que cada fracción de su cuerpo estaba soldada a él. Tenía una pierna atrapada entre los muslos de él, y los pechos aplastados contra su torso hasta notar los regulares latidos de su corazón, que, le resultaban desconcertantes junto al errático martilleo del de ella. Aquel hombre era muy cálido; y su olor, increíble: a limpio y a jabón, con un débil regusto a una especia exótica.

Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era tan alto como había calculado. La cabeza de ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

—Ya podéis soltarme —dijo Bella con voz algo trémula. —Desde aquí ya puedo bajar yo.

Al principio pensó que él se negaría, pero al cabo de un momento la soltó.

Por suerte habla recobrado la sensibilidad en los brazos y pudo descender tras él sin complicaciones. Por fin él saltó al suelo desde la rama más baja y le tendió una mano. Ella vaciló. Le parecía de alguna manera significativo, pero terminó por aceptar la mano con cierto recelo y dejó que él la bajara al suelo como si no pesara más que el gatito que acababa de rescatar.

Nada más pisar tierra firme, quiso suspirar de alivio, pero en lugar de eso se quedó sin aliento, atrapada en la telaraña de su magnética mirada, y con la extraña sensación de darse cuenta de que solo una fina tela de lino separaba de él su piel desnuda. ¿Y si no era un caballero?

Seguramente tendría que haberlo pensado antes, pero jamás hasta entonces había estado en una posición tan vulnerable y jamás había conocido a nadie como él.

Su corazón batía como las alas de un pájaro en una jaula. Él seguía rodeándola con los brazos. Debería apartarse —al fin y al cabo era un desconocido, un hombre que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, —pero el cuerpo de Bella parecía tener voluntad propia. Se quedó allí, hipnotizada por una conexión que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado jamás.

—Gracias —se apresuró a decir con voz trémula. Se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con gesto nervioso. Ella observaba con una intensidad que la enervaba. En realidad, todo en él la enervaba. —Puedo apañármelas sola. —Pero aquella musculosa mole de más de metro ochenta se quedó exactamente donde estaba: demasiado cerca. De no haberse sentido tan agitada y vulnerable, habría admirado aquel impresionante cuerpo al que había estado pegada —Ya podéis iros.

—De nuevo había empleado un tono de voz erróneo, advirtió.

—¿Deseáis que me retire, milady? ¿No os olvidáis de algo?

A ella le ardían las mejillas.

—No querréis en serio que cumpla con vuestra ridícula condición. Solo accedí bajo coacción.

—Es una deuda de honor. ¿O es que la palabra de un Swan no significa nada?

Bella soltó una exclamación.

—¡Conocéis mi nombre!

Él se echó a reír otra vez.

—Lo he imaginado. Se dice que Swan tiene una hija muy hermosa. —Entonces frunció el ceño, escrutando el rostro de ella. —Pero tal vez me equivoque. Los rumores no mencionaban la nariz torcida.

—¿Qué? —se llevó una mano a la nariz de inmediato. —Yo no tengo la na... —De pronto se interrumpió, y las mejillas le ardieron al ver su sonrisa. Aquel arrogante bribón se estaba burlando de nuevo de ella. Bueno, no era exactamente arrogante, tal vez, más bien seguro de su autoridad y su fuerza. Bella volvió a sonrojarse al acordarse del contacto con su cuerpo duro.

Y ahora quería que lo besara.

Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. No le debía nada, pero había accedido a su «trato». Él había sabido dirigir bien su ataque, haciendo blanco en el lugar donde todo highlander era vulnerable: el orgullo.

Su debate interno pareció divertirle todavía más.

—¿Qué será, milady?

Una amplia sonrisa fue dibujándose poco a poco en el rostro de Caitrina. Había dado con la respuesta.

—Muy bien. Tendréis vuestro beso.

Le pareció que una expresión sorprendida cruzaba fugazmente el rostro de él. Cuando ella tendió una mano, él pareció perplejo un momento, hasta que la comprensión se asentó en su mirada de acero.

Bella pensó que había ganado cuando él le cogió la mano, pero entonces vio una chispa de decisión en sus ojos, una chispa que le provocó un escalofrío de alarma. Le pareció que sus dedos quedaban engullidos en la manaza del guerrero. Era cálida y firme, sin callos y fuerte. Podría aplastarla sin esfuerzo, pero en lugar de eso le acarició la palma con el pulgar y a ella se le erizó el vello del brazo. Él le dio la vuelta a la mano y vio que tenía unos cuantos arañazos.

Sus bellos rasgos se fruncieron en una expresión ceñuda. —Estáis herida. ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis?

Ella, tímida, intentó apartar la mano, pero él se la agarraba con firmeza.

—No es nada.

El guerrero, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, se llevó lentamente la mano a la boca. Bella no podía apartarse, no podía respirar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar ansiosa, con el pulso tan frenético como las alas de un colibrí. Notó el calor de su aliento en la mano antes de que él pegara los labios contra la palma herida. Bella ahogó una exclamación. El beso fue como un rayo, como la marca de un hierro al rojo vivo en su piel.

Los labios se movieron por su palma hasta la sensible piel de la muñeca. A ella el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa. Aquello no iba a ser un sencillo beso en la mano, era toda una seducción, y estaba dando resultado. Le estaban pasando cosas muy raras en todo el cuerpo. De pronto sentía las piernas débiles, como si sostuvieran un gran peso. La boca del guerrero pasó de la muñeca a la parte interior del codo. La presión de sus labios suaves y calientes en la piel le provocaba pequeños escalofríos a lo largo del brazo, el suave roce de su barbilla le puso de punta hasta la última terminación nerviosa. Los labios se abrieron y a Bella se le cortó la respiración. Él alzó los ojos hasta su cara, y algo cambió. Mediante un rápido movimiento deslizó la mano por su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Sus bellos rasgos reflejaban una expresión dura, pero el ardor en su mirada era inconfundible. Miró la boca de ella y el pulso de su cuello se aceleró.

Bella sabía qué iba a pasar. Podía haberle detenido, pero no quería. Jamás había querido que un hombre la besara... hasta entonces.

Él abarcó su mentón con la mano, acariciándole la piel con los dedos. Parecía imposible que un hombre de tanta fuerza pudiera acariciar con tal suavidad. Bajó la boca hacia la de ella, y Bella contuvo el aliento. La expectación crepitaba en su interior como un incendió en las hojas secas. Sus pezones se endurecieron contra su pecho, apretados contra él. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que parecía que con una caricia podría disolverse en un charco de fuego líquido.

El calor de su aliento le rozó la piel, el sutil aroma especiado era una dulce tentación. Por fin, cuando ya pensaba que no podía esperar ni mi segundo más, aquellos labios tocaron su boca. Notó una fuerte punzada en el pecho, la descarga de la sorpresa y un momento de gozoso despertar, como los pétalos de una flor que se abrieran al calor del sol Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves como el terciopelo. Tenía su gusto en la boca. Ese atisbo de especia que había detectado antes era canela, pero su calor la hacía más profunda y misteriosa.

Él deslizó las manos hasta su nuca, con los dedos entrelazados en torno a la piel, y se enredaron en su pelo para pegar los labios con más firmeza a los suyos. Fue un beso atrevido, posesivo, como él mismo, y nada parecido al casto beso que ella había imaginado. Bella se hundió en él, saboreando aquella sensación, queriendo más. La excitación palpitaba en su interior. Él apretó la boca contra la suya, urgiéndola a abrir los labios. Sus duros músculos se hinchaban bajo los dedos de ella, y se notaba que se debatía contra algo.

Con un suave gemido la soltó por fin, dejándola como flotando. Decepcionada, pero sobre todo con ganas de más.

Al darse cuenta de eso se rompió en mil pedazos la bruma que la rodeaba desde que él le tomara la mano por primera vez.

Le subió el rubor a las mejillas, avergonzada por las libertades que le había permitido tomarse. Su padre y sus hermanos lo matarían si supieran qué había hecho.

—Ya os habéis cobrado vuestro pago —declaró temblorosa, girándose para que él no viera cuán afectada estaba. —Ahora, por favor, dejadme en paz.

El la agarró del brazo para obligarla a mirarle.

—Yo no me he cobrado nada preciosa. —Bella advirtió furia en su mirada. —¿O queréis que os lo recuerde?

Ella, con ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Él la soltó y se dirigió hacia su caballo. Tal vez se marcharía sin mediar palabra. La idea era curiosamente decepcionante. Pero Bella se sorprendió al ver que sacaba un tartán de la bolsa de cuero atada a su silla.

—Tomad —ofreció, tendiéndoselo. —Podéis llevar esto.

Aquel gesto considerado la sorprendió más que si de pronto le hubieran salido alas y un halo, en lugar de los cuernos y el tridente que ella le atribuía. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no podría ponerse el vestido ella sola, pero envolviéndose en aquella tela podía evitar la vergüenza y la necesidad de dar explicaciones de haber vuelto al castillo en camisa.

—Gracias —susurró. Él inclinó la cabeza y se volvió para marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo. —¿Quién sois?

Una sardónica sonrisa danzó un momento en sus labios.

—Un simple caballero, milady. —Y sin más palabras montó en el caballo y se alejó hacia el castillo.

Ella se quedó, mirándolo, pensando que tal vez si tenía pinta de príncipe azul.

Maldición. Aquello no había transcurrido en absoluto según sus planes.

Era difícil sorprender a Edward Cullen, pero aquella muchacha lo había conseguido. Había sido como un azucarado y cálido pastel en sus brazos, tierno y dulce, disolviéndose contra él en un delicioso calor líquido. Cullen respiró hondo; intentando apagar el fuego que todavía ardía en su sangre, pero la descarga de lujuria que se había apoderado de él desde aquel beso estaba resultando ser inusualmente tenaz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba un deseo semejante, un deseo que necesitaría mucho más que un beso para quedar satisfecho...

Desde luego no había sido una presentación muy prometedora a la joven a la que supuestamente había acudido a cortejar. Estaba en el bosque buscando algo muy distinto cuando se topó con el último capítulo de lo que había sido el exitoso rescate de un gato. El chico había salido disparado en cuanto vislumbró el trasero de la joven. —debería decir de su bonito y redondeado trasero —justo cuando ella estaba a punto de caerse y romperse la crisma.

Él había advertido el fino vestido sobre el tronco del árbol, pero hasta que no le vio la cara no se dio cuenta de quién era: Isabella Swan. Tenía que ser ella: el parecido con su madre era increíble. Había visto a Esme Cullen una vez, de niño, y no era una cara fácil de olvidar. El señor de Cawdor, padre de Esme, jamás había perdonado a su hermosa hija por fugarse con su acérrimo enemigo, el jefe Swan. La contienda entre los dos clanes seguía vigente después de tantos años, algo demasiado común entre clanes vecinos en una región donde la tierra era escasa y su posesión siempre estaba en disputa.

Edward había oído por todas partes alabanzas a la belleza de Isabella Swan, y por una vez los rumores no exageraban. Él por lo general prefería una belleza más discreta, más reservada, pero aquella niña le había llamado la atención con esa impactante combinación de pelo maron, piel blanca, ojos chocolate y labios rojos. Y ese cuerpo... Qué demonios, tenía un cuerpo ante el que cualquier hombre aullaría de deseo: extremidades largas y torneadas, un trasero muy redondo y unos pechos turgentes. Edward todavía se estremecía ante el recuerdo, demasiado presente; de haber tenido pegadas a él todas aquellas curvas deliciosas. Había sido el cielo... Y el infierno, porque no podía tocarla. Aquella niña ingenua debería alegrarse de que hubiera sido él quien la encontrara, aunque dudaba de que ella lo considerase así.

Se había acercado con toda la intención de ayudarla a bajar del árbol, pero ella le había provocado con su tono de voz. Se había dirigido a él como si jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que nadie pudiera negarle nada. Y Edward había sentido el inesperado impulso de burlarse de ella. La expresión de la chica cuando él le dijo que no, había sido todo un poema: absoluto pasmo y confusión. Isabella Swan estaba obviamente acostumbrada a salirse siempre con la suya...

Él pensó entonces dar una lección a aquella niña altanera pidiéndole un beso. No tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle cumplir el trato... hasta que ella intentó ganar la partida ofreciéndole la mano. Aun así, él solo pretendía que ella deseara un beso, no besarla realmente. Pero el dulce sabor de su piel, y el temblor aún más dulce de la pasión inocente cuando él pegó los labios a su mejilla y a su brazo resultaron ser una tentación demasiado fuerte.

Al salir del cobijo de los árboles Edward aminoró el paso de su montura. El castillo de Ascog había aparecido a la vista. La fortaleza de los Swan de Ascog, erigida sobre una pequeña colina en la orilla norte del lago, era una sencilla torre rectangular de cuatro plantas y una guarnición rodeada por una fuerte muralla _barmkin_. Con el lago hacia el sur; el bosque hacia el oeste y las colinas hacia el norte, ofrecía abundantes escondrijos potenciales. Su misión era averiguar si alguien los estaba utilizando.

Paul MacGregor y sus hombres se habían dado a la fuga, y Edward tenía en su poder las cartas de «fuego y espada» que le daban la autoridad para darles caza y llevarlos ante la justicia por los terribles hechos perpetrados en lo que había llegado a llamarse la masacre de Glenfruin, la cañada del dolor.

No era la primera vez que los MacGregor habían estado proscritos. El clan había tenido problemas con la ley una y otra vez durante los últimos ochenta años, pero para el rey Jacobo, Glenfruin, donde fueron asesinados más de ciento cuarenta Colquhoun y habían sido incendiadas todas las casas y graneros de Luss, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. El Consejo Privado había declarado proscrito al clan, prohibiendo a sus miembros bajo pena de muerte incluso hacerse llamar MacGregor, y había dado órdenes de capturarlos y acabar con ellos.

Edward había seguido el rastro de los rumores sobre ganado robado y granjas quemadas por todo Argyll y las fronteras durante el último mes. Aunque todos los indicios señalaban que Paul MacGregor se dirigía hacia sus antiguas tierras cerca de las colinas Lomond, a Edward le había parecido demasiado obvio. MacGregor era más listo que eso.

A pesar de su posición de proscritos, los MacGregor todavía tenían en las Highlands muchos amigos que podrían estar dispuestos a darles cobijo: amigos como los Swan. La leyenda de la hospitalidad de las Highlands —la más reverenciada de las costumbres—Y una corazonada le habían llevado a Ascog.

Al llegar a la puerta, uno de los centinelas le detuvo. —Vuestro nombre, milord.

Edward le devolvió su mirada amistosa.

—Edward Cullen, capitán de Castleswene.

Todas las señales de bienvenida desaparecieron, reemplazadas por un odio mal disimulado y una sana dosis de miedo.

Era una reacción a la que Edward se había acostumbrado en los últimos años. También era la razón por la que no había querido identificarse ante la joven. Una vez más parecía que su reputación —exagerada, sin duda —le precedía.

El guardia tensó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. —Iré a avisar al jefe de que tiene un... invitado. —Pronunció la palabra como si tuviera la boca llena de estiércol.

Edward desmontó y lanzó las riendas al sorprendido soldado.

—Ya se lo diré yo mismo —declaró, echando a andar hacia el hombre que acababa de salir de la armería.

El guardia intentó detenerlo.

—No podéis...

—Sí —interrumpió Edward con una voz grave que no daba pie a discusiones. —Sí puedo. Swan —gritó, y su voz autoritaria resonó a través del _barmkin_.

El jefe se volvió hacia él y en cuanto lo reconoció dijo algo rápidamente a los dos jóvenes que tenía a su lado. Swan era un guerrero veterano que sabía ocultar bien sus reacciones, pero no podía decirse lo mismo del más joven de los hombres que lo acompañaban. Edward los observaba con atención y no pasó por alto la expresión alarmada que intentaron disimular al instante. ¿Era sencillamente porque un Cullen había entrado en su fortaleza, o era que ocultaban algo? No tardaría en averiguarlo.

Swan se acercó a él. Para un hombre que debía de pasar ya de los cincuenta años, llevaba muy bien su edad y se movía con la fuerza y agilidad de un guerrero formidable.

—Cullen. Habría salido yo mismo a recibiros de saber que veníais.

Edward sonrió. Los dos sabían que la frase era intencionada. Alertar a los Swan de su llegada no habría servido de nada a su propósito. Si Swan escondía a MacGregor y a su clan, tal como Edward pensaba, no le daría la ocasión de hacerlos desaparecer. Con Edward y sus hombres vigilando, se verían obligados a permanecer donde estaban.

Swan miró detrás de él y enarcó las cejas. —¿Venís solo?

En una época en la que el poder de un hombre era igual al número de guardias _luchd-taighe_ que le rodeaban, era inusual, amén de peligroso, viajar sin séquito. Pero Jamie no necesitaba un ejército para protegerse y prefería trabajar sólo o, en ese caso, con un puñado de hombres bien escogidos.

—Mis hombres llegarán más tarde. —Cuando terminaran de explorar y establecer un perímetro. Edward señaló a los dos hombres que se mantenían con aire protector a cada lado del jefe. —Vuestros hijos, supongo.

Swan asintió.

—Mi _tanaiste_, Emmett, y mi segundo hijo, Embry. —El mayor se parecía a su padre, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, pero el segundo confirmó la certeza de que la chica del árbol era Isabella Swan. Podían haber sido gemelos, aunque Embry era unos años mayor. —Pasad, tomaremos una copa en el gran salón. Todavía faltan unas horas para el banquete.

Edward siguió a los hombres hasta las escaleras de madera. Como sucedía con la mayoría de las torres del homenaje, la entrada estaba en el primer piso, sobre el bajo abovedado. Si se producía un ataque, las escaleras de madera se retiraban fácilmente o, de ser necesario, se quemaban.

El interior era mucho más fresco y oscuro. Los gruesos muros de piedra eran una barrera efectiva tanto para los hombres como para el sol. Atravesaron la pequeña entrada hasta llegar al gran salón. El castillo estaba bien atendido y cómodamente amueblado: coloridas alfombras decoraban los suelos, cuadros y tapices cubrían las paredes y había varios candelabros de plata dispuestos en torno a la sala. Swan no era un hombre rico, pero tampoco pobre, Aun así todo tenía una apariencia bastante ajada: los años de rivalidad con los Cullen habían pasado factura.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Swan pidió a una criada que sirviera unos refrescos, que no tardaron en llegar en copas de plata talladas con el escudo y el lema de los Swan: _Ne parcas nec spernas_, ni ahorrar ni derrochar. Cuando desapareció la criada, Swan le espetó sin preámbulos:

—¿A qué habéis venido? ¿Qué quiere de mí el conde de Argyll?

Edward dio un largo trago a la cerveza, observando a su interlocutor por encima del borde de la copa. Admiraba a los hombres directos. Dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y se tomó su tiempo para responder. Los tres hombres aguardaron totalmente inmóviles, sin revelar emoción alguna.

—Sois el anfitrión de los juegos, ¿no es así_?_

—¡No pensaréis participar en la competición! —exclamó Embry, incapaz de disimular su perplejidad.

Edward le clavó la mirada, intentando averiguar la razón de aquella reacción. Los Cullen eran un antiguo y orgulloso clan de las Highlands, pero a causa de su relación con el rey, muchos los consideraban afines a las Lowlands.

—Soy un highlander —declaró, dejando entrever una advertencia en su tono.

Embry parecía dispuesto a discutirlo, pero tuvo la sensatez de controlar su lengua.

El jefe quiso distender la creciente tensión.

—No creo que Argyll encuentre la reunión digna de las atenciones de su... —carraspeó—capitán de más confianza.

Edward alzó una ceja, muy consciente de lo que Swan había estado a punto de decir.

—Mi primo mantiene un gran interés en todo lo que sucede en Argyll y Bute. —Pasó el dedo sobre el grabado de su copa. —Pero está también la cuestión de vuestra hija.

Los tres hombres se pusieron tensos. Parecían a punto de echar mano a la espada. El viejo jefe se recobró primero.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hija con vos? —preguntó con ojos de acero.

—He venido a ver por mí mismo si los rumores son ciertos.

El viejo le observó con atención, debatiendo las implicaciones de todo aquello. Aunque tal vez no le gustara nada, Swan era bastante astuto para darse cuenta de que una alianza con los Cullen, sobre todo con el primo de mayor confianza del Cullen más poderoso de todos, no podía desecharse sin más.

—¿Es que tenéis algún interés en ella? —preguntó por fin el viejo, mostrando una calma sorprendente, aunque Edward vio que al aferrar la copa tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Tal vez —contestó él, alzando los hombros, complacido de que la treta hubiera surtido efecto. Los Swan sospechaban del propósito de su visita, pero en ese momento también estaban preocupados, y parte de su atención se dirigiría hacia la muchacha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos, ni los de la novela original ni estos. Son de... y de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. A algunos personajes no les cambiare el nombre, ya que sería demasiado un poco lio cambiarlo completamente.**

**Odiarlo o Amarlo ¿Qué es más peligroso?**

_**El implacable Edward Cullen usaría cualquier medio a su alcance para terminar con el enfrentamiento entre los clanes de Escocia. Pero cuando pide la mano de la hija de un clan rival, la línea entre el deber y el placer se hace más delgada. Con sus cabellos claros y los labios rubí, Isabella Swan desafiara, rechazara y excitara a Edward como ninguna otra mujer. Isabella no tiene la menor intención de abandonar el manto protector de su familia por su marido… y mucho menso por un Cullen. Pero la fuerza bruta y sensual de Edward, y un beso inolvidable, derretirán su resistencia. Además, cuando el idílico mundo de Isabella se desmorone, su única esperanza recaerá en Edward Cullen, el enemigo a quien ella hace responsable de su ruina. ¿Podrá su tenue tregua, nacida en el oscuro terciopelo de las noches apasionadas, forjar un amor tan fuerte como la espada que gobierna Escocia?**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**Me estas tentando, hace rato que te ando velando**_

Al mediodía Bella había recuperado su vestimenta, si bien no su anterior buen humor. Había intentado relegar el incidente a un rincón de su cabeza, pero el recuerdo de aquel beso estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y seguía perturbándola.

Bajó corriendo al gran salón al oír los ruidos de la fiesta, sabiendo que era tarde, algo que sin duda irritaría a su padre. Seguramente interpretaría su tardanza como otro intento para eludir su «deber».

No era justo. La estaban exhibiendo ante un puñado de buitres hambrientos, y sus dos hermanos, sus dos hermanos mayores, podían hacer lo que les diera la gana. Emmett era casi cinco años mayor que ella y todavía no había tomado esposa. Mientras que sus hermanos tonteaban con las chicas menos apropiadas de Bute, ella se había visto obligada durante el último año a esquivar a la marea de pretendientes que se presentaban constantemente a su puerta.

Sabía que su padre suponía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella al insistir en el matrimonio: le preocupaba que acabara cansándose y finalmente resintiéndose de tener que cuidar de él y de sus hermanos, y le inquietaba tenerla tal vez demasiado apartada del mundo. Bella jamás se había aventurado más allá de Bute, excepto para visitar a su tío, el Swan de Toward. Pero su padre se equivocaba. Bella no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la corte, ni a ninguna otra parte, de hecho.

Lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí.

Amaba a su familia y no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse de Ascog, y mucho menos por uno de los autoritarios, brutos que la miraban con lascivia como si fuera un trofeo, ni por uno de los jovenzuelos balbuceantes que proclamaban su amor eterno a los cinco minutos de conocerla. No, Bella estaba contenta donde estaba y allí pensaba quedarse, se dijo sonriendo. Aunque tuviera que rechazar hasta al último hombre de las Highlands.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no intentaba evitar a sus pretendientes con su impuntualidad. Había tardado más de lo predecible en bañarse y en encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a ponerse el vestido por segunda vez. En realidad hasta le apetecía la fiesta. Aunque no le gustaran los motivos de su padre —es decir, encontrarle marido—para celebrar en Ascog la reunión de las Highlands, era un honor y, además resultaba muy emocionante, y tenía que admitir que albergaba cierta curiosidad por descubrir la identidad de su atrevido guerrero.

Se detuvo en la escalera para recuperar el aliento y echar un vistazo antes de entrar en el gran salón. La enorme y cavernosa sala estaba llena a rebosar de hombres coloridamente ataviados que celebraban estrepitosamente la apertura de los juegos con abundancia de la mejor cerveza Swan. Aunque el sol entraba a raudales por las cuatro ventanas, el moderado calor de aquel día de primavera no tenía bastante fuerza para caldear el frío que había dejado un persistente invierno, y el olor a turba que provenía de la descomunal chimenea tras el estrado parecía inundar el lugar.

Buscó con la mirada a su padre para averiguar su estado de ánimo. Lo encontró sentado en la elevada mesa principal, resplandeciente con su jubón de seda. Desde donde Bella estaba no se veía su plato, pero esperaba que hubiera seguido los consejos de su médico y se abstuviera de probar la grasienta comida francesa a la que su madre le había aficionado hacía años. Swan sufría últimamente de dolores en el pecho y su hija estaba preocupada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la sala notó una presencia conocida a su espalda.

—Creo que se te ha olvidado la corona.

Bella se volvió y se encontró con los risueños ojos chocolate de Embry. Alzó el mentón y se hizo la tonta, acostumbrada a las burlas de sus hermanos.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Él miró de arriba abajo su vestido y lanzó un suave silbido de asombro.

—Vaya, vaya, cómo estás. Cualquiera diría que vas a Whitehall para quedarte con los malditos ingleses —declaró, meneando la cabeza. —Pero ten cuidado, que a la reina Ana igual no le hace gracia tener una rival.

—Bah, calla, Embry —le espetó ella, dándole un fraternal empujón.

Él se echó a reír y la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, alzándola por los aires para darle vueltas.

—Ay, Bella, chica, mira que estás flaca.

—¡Suéltame, so bruto! —dijo ella riendo.

Para cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se reía sin aliento y estaba mareada. Su hermano tuvo que sostenerla unos momentos hasta que recobró el equilibrio.

—¿Embry?

—Dime.

—¿Pasa algo con mi nariz? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Él arrugó el ceño, mirándole la cara con atención.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella intentó disimular el rubor que acudía a sus mejillas.

—Es que me parece que la tengo un poco torcida.

Embry sonrió.

—Ah, pero ¿no se suponía que tenía que ser así?

Viendo la risa en sus ojos, ella volvió a pegarle.

—Qué malo eres. No sé por qué me molesto en preguntarte nada serio.

Él le cogió la nariz entre los dedos para darle un pequeño tirón.

—No te pasa nada en la nariz. Bueno —dijo, mirando hacia la sala, —¿a qué desdichado vas a romperle hoy el corazón? —Señaló a un guapo joven sentado junto a la puerta. —¿A MacDonald, que está por allí, o tal vez a Black? —preguntó, moviendo el dedo. —¿O quizá sea Newton?

Bella le apartó de un empujón sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que ninguno de ellos me interesa.

Embry enarcó las cejas y sus ojos brillaron.

—Pues tal como vas vestida, a ellos sí que vas a interesarles.

A Bella eso no le importaba en absoluto, pero inconscientemente barría la sala con la mirada buscando a su desconocido salvador. Se fijó de nuevo en la mesa del estrado, donde estaba sentado su padre con Emmett a su izquierda. A su derecha había una silla vacía, y a continuación... Se quedó sin aliento. Era él, sentado en el sitio de honor. De manera que no se había equivocado al pensar que era un hombre de riqueza y posición.

—Embry... —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por dominar su voz, —¿quién es ese que está sentado al lado de padre?

A Embry se le nubló la expresión y desapareció todo su buen humor.

—Es Edward Cullen —espetó.

Ella se quedó pálida y un gemido estrangulado le subió a la garganta. ¡Un Cullen! Se llevó una mano a la boca en un gesto de horror. ¡Dios santo, había besado a un Cullen! No sabía qué era peor: darse cuenta de que había besado a la semilla del diablo... o el hecho de que le hubiera gustado.

La presencia de Edward no había pasado desapercibida entre los invitados, pero a pesar de la frialdad general que le habían mostrado, se estaba divirtiendo. Los músicos llenaban de melodías la sala, la comida era abundante y estaba bien preparada, y la cerveza fluía deprisa. Solo faltaba una cosa: todavía no había señales de la hija de Swan. Una sonrisa reticente curvó sus labios. No le sorprendería que el astuto jefe la estuviera escondiendo para mantenerla a salvo de sus garras. Qué demonios, Edward no se lo reprochaba: Isabella Swan era una joya que cualquier hombre codiciaría.

A pesar de la ausencia de la dama del castillo, no podía por menos que admirar la habilidad de Swan como anfitrión. El jefe había sentado a su inesperado invitado junto a la única persona de la sala que seguramente no tendría objeciones al respecto: Margaret MacLeod. Rosalie era una de las amigas más íntimas de la hermana de Edward, Alice.

Hubo una época, hacía no mucho tiempo, en la que Edward había pensado en hacerla su esposa, pero Rosalie había preferido casarse con Riley, MacLeod, hermano del jefe Rory MacLeod. Aunque Edward se enfadó en aquel momento, ahora que ya habían pasado casi tres años sabía que Rosalie había elegido bien. Él había querido a Rosalie de la mejor manera que podía, y le tenía suficiente cariño para saber que ella merecía algo más.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Edward —comentó Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa. —Te vemos muy poco.

Edward alzó la cabeza en dirección a su marido, que estaba sentado algo más allá en la mesa hablando con Maclean de Coll, esposo de Flora, hermanastra de Riley y prima de Edward. Flora estaba embarazada, y su estado era demasiado avanzado para viajar, de manera que su marido había acudido solo.

—No creo que tu esposo comparta tus sentimientos —señaló Edward.

Riley y Rory MacLeod habían dado a Edward una bienvenida cordial pero reservada. Nada sorprendente, puesto que en los tres años que habían pasado desde que Edward y Riley, amigos de la infancia, lucharan juntos en la batalla del castillo de Stornoway, los intereses de ambos habían divergido hasta el punto de rayar en la discordia. Aunque estaban sometidos al conde de Argyll por _manrent_, los contratos que unían a los clanes como si fueran familia ofreciendo protección a cambio de deberes feudales, Riley y Rory todavía se aferraban al pasado y les irritaba la creciente autoridad del rey en las Highlands.

Simpatizaban con los MacGregor y no les gustaba la participación de Edward en su persecución. Pero claro, ni los MacLeod ni los Swan habían tenido que sufrir en carne propia los asaltos y pillajes de los MacGregor.

Edward echaba de menos la camaradería con los MacLeod, pero se daba cuenta de que esa amistad era cosa del pasado. Aunque todavía se respetaban mutuamente, a medida que fueron creciendo las responsabilidades y el poder de Edward, su amistad se volvió más compleja. Actualmente trabajaba solo; era más sencillo.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz.

—No hagas caso a Riley. No se le ha olvidado lo que hiciste por él - comentó con cariño, poniéndole la mano sobre la suya para darle un suave apretón. —Y yo tampoco.

Edward aceptó su gratitud asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de la victoria de MacLeod en Stornoway contra los hombres del rey, Edward había utilizado su influencia con Argyll para impedir que Riley fuera declarado proscrito o acusado de traición.

—¿Eres feliz, Rosalie?

Ella miró inmediatamente a su esposo y la dulce expresión de su rostro lo dijo todo. Edward siempre la había considerado hermosa, pero cuando miraba a su marido, Rosalie trascendía la mera belleza física. Riley MacLeod era un hombre afortunado.

—Sí, más feliz que nunca.

—Entonces me alegro por ti —dijo Edward con sinceridad.

—¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta le sorprendió. Él no pensaba en la felicidad.

Siendo el hijo menor de la familia, su vida se había guiado por otras consideraciones entre las que no se contaba la felicidad, un sentimiento femenino. La justicia, la ley, la autoridad, las tierras, la capacidad de cuidar de sus hombres... eso era lo que le importaba.

—Estoy satisfecho.

Rosalie le clavó una intensa mirada.

—Desde luego has sabido hacerte un nombre.

Edward se echó a reír. Esa era Rosalie, siempre tan directa, por no decir más.

—Veo que no lo apruebas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me creo la mitad de lo que cuentan.

Edward sonrió irónico.

—¿No tienes miedo de que me cuele por la noche por tu ventana para robarte al niño? —se burló, refiriéndose a la amenazas con que asustaban las madres a sus hijos para que se comportaran, si no querían que el «esbirro Cullen se los llevara».

Rosalie sonrió.

—No, pero el conde depende demasiado de ti. Alice me ha contado por carta que ya casi no te ve el pelo.

—Ali exagera. —Edward se quedó mirándola. Aunque muchos presentes en la sala preferían esconder la cabeza bajo tierra e ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Rosalie comprendía el cambio al que se enfrentaban los highlanders. Había pasado la época de la autoridad indiscutida de los jefes y, francamente, desde la disolución del Señorío de las Islas habían demostrado no estar a la altura. Edward, como el rey Jacobo, estaba decidido a erradicar de las Highlands la anarquía y los disturbios. En otros tiempos pensó que ella lo entendía, pero tal vez el matrimonio había cambiado a Rosalie más de lo que imaginaba. El creciente poder y autoridad de Argyll, y de Edward en consecuencia, habían motivado un gran resentimiento y desconfianza, cosa que había afectado a muchas de sus amistades. Esperaba que Rosalie no se contara entre ellas.

Rosalie pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Ella solo se preocupa por ti —comentó. —Igual que yo.

—No tenéis por qué —dijo él algo cortante. Luego añadió con más afabilidad: —Pronto veré a Alice en Dunoon, y verá que no tiene motivos para preocuparse.

Llegó otra bandeja de comida y Edward agradeció la pausa en la conversación.

Supo que la chica Swan había entrado en la sala porque un súbito silencio se abatió sobre la multitud y todas las miradas masculinas se clavaron en ella, que avanzaba hacia la mesa de su padre tan majestuosa como una reina. Una princesa, se corrigió Edward. Parecía demasiado joven y demasiado inocente para ser una reina.

Le había dejado sin aliento. Llevaba su brillante cabello castaño recogido hacia arriba y algunos rizos caían por su largo cuello. Su rostro era de una belleza clásica, todavía más impactante por el vívido contraste entre su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos chocolates y sus labios color rubí. Demonios, pensó Edward estremeciéndose, parecía un maldito bardo.

A medida que ella se acercaba, Edward sintió que todo el cuerpo se le ponía rígido. ¿Qué diablos llevaba puesto? La oleada de furia que le invadió fue tan intensa como irracional. No tenía ninguna autoridad sobre la muchacha pero todos sus instintos llamearon en el acerado filo de la posesión. Aferró con fuerza su copa intentando controlar el primitivo impulso de echársela al hombro y llevársela arriba para que pudiera ponerse algo decente. Aunque las amplias faldas del vestido no revelaban sus curvas con la transparencia de su anterior atavío, no podía decirse lo mismo del corpiño. La poca tela con que había sido confeccionado parecía tensarse hasta casi estallar y apenas cubría el rosa de sus pezones. Los pechos turgentes y redondos estaban a la vista de todos. Edward apretó la copa hasta casi abollar la plata. Pero ¿qué pretendía aquella insensata, provocar un tumulto? Esperó a que remitiera la furia, pero las miradas atrevidas de algunos de los presentes no fueron precisamente de gran ayuda.

Bella era el centro de atención, pero parecía totalmente ajena a ello. Si Edward esperaba que Swan la enviara de vuelta a su habitación, iba a quedar decepcionado. La expresión del jefe solo reflejaba orgullo, y parecía alegremente inconsciente del tentador bocado que era su hija.

Ella saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído. Por su expresión contrita, Edward imaginó que sería una disculpa por su tardanza. Swan le dirigió unas palabras severas, pero se suavizó a la primera señal de descontento, como si no pudiera soportar verla triste.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Edward frunció el ceño al percibir el tono de Rosalie, en el que se distinguía una nota de diversión.

—Sí, pero muy joven.

—No demasiado joven.

Edward estaba a punto de aclarar las cosas, de decirle que no tenía ningún interés en aquella chica, pero entonces se acordó de su artimaña.

—Tal vez.

Aquella concesión sorprendió a Edward, que enarcó las cejas a modo de silenciosa pregunta. Edward prefirió no contestar y centró de nuevo su atención en Bella, que en ese momento estaba saludando a otros hombres de la mesa. Aunque no era una tarima elevada, los Swan todavía tenían una mesa en alto reservada para los invitados de mayor alcurnia: los jefes y caciques del clan.

A pesar de que todas las rencillas se dejarían de lado durante la reunión, se podían averiguar muchas cosas sobre las presentes hostilidades solo por la disposición de los asientos. A un lado de Swan estaban MacDonald y Mackenzie, y al otro MacLeod, Mackinnon y Maclean de Coll. Edward reconoció a varios Murray, McNeil, MacAllister y Graham en la sala. Sin embargo se notaba la ausencia de los proscritos MacGregor. Edward sabía que, de ser cierta su corazonada, el intrépido Paul MacGregor no sería tan estúpido para arriesgarse a participar en los juegos, y menos después de su milagrosa escapada dos años atrás.

Bella todavía no le había saludado y evitaba mirarle, pero cuando por fin terminó de hablar con los otros invitados y tuvo que ocupar la silla a su lado, ya no pudo seguir esquivándole. Para cuando su padre los presentó, Edward había conseguido dominar su ira.

—Edward Cullen, mi hija, Isabella.

Al ver la reacción de la chica, o más bien la falta de reacción, Edward supo que no le había sorprendido su identidad. ¿Habría hecho averiguaciones? La idea le complacía más de lo que debería. Se inclinó a modo de reverencia y le tomó una mano, que le pareció suave y frágil entre sus dedos callosos.

—Lady ...

La sonrisa de Bella podría haber helado un lago en pleno verano.

—Milord.

Su padre le clavó una mirada, evidentemente para recordarle su deber como anfitriona.

—Pido disculpas por mi retraso —dijo ella, forzando las palabras como si fueran clavos oxidados en su boca.

Él la recorrió con la mirada.

—Una belleza como la vuestra vale cualquier espera.

Pero el cumplido fue ignorado. Bella se sentó y se puso a hablar con su padre, ofreciendo a Edward una vista inmejorable de su cogote.

Esa reacción le intrigó. La mayoría de las mujeres hermosas parecían alimentarse de cumplidos, como si se los debieran, pero Bella le hacía sentirse como si hubiera suspendido un examen.

Ella no le dio conversación; se limitó a responder a su padre, a su hermano Emmett o a Rosalie cuando era necesario, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó esquivando la constante marea de admiradores que aparecían ante ella con un pretexto u otro.

Si Edward esperaba oír algo de interés para su misión, quedó decepcionado. Cada vez que la conversación en la mesa daba un giro para abordar la política, las rencillas entre clanes o los proscritos, Bella arrugaba la nariz y adoptaba una expresión de extremo aburrimiento. En un momento dado surgió una interesante aunque acalorada conversación entre su padre, su hermano Emmett y un jefe Mackenzie, sobre la avalancha de asaltos en Argyll y lo que se estaba haciendo al respecto. Edward escuchaba con creciente interés.

—Padre —dijo Bella, poniéndole la mano en el brazo, —Ya sabes que con tanta charla sobre las contiendas me da vueltas la cabeza...

Al principio la interrupción pareció sobresaltar a Swan, pero cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco se dio cuenta sin duda de que su hija acababa de salvarle de decir algo que Edward no debería oír. El jefe sonrió con indulgencia y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—¡Ay, Bella! Tienes razón. Es momento de celebraciones, no de hablar de guerra...

Ella dedicó una encantadora sonrisa al joven Mackenzie, que pareció deslumbrado por su atención.

—A veces creo que la guerra no es sino una excusa de los hombres para presumir de su habilidad con la espada y poner en funcionamiento esos impresionantes músculos. ¿Qué opináis vos, milord?

Hinchándose como un pavo real con el cumplido, Mackenzie masculló algo ininteligible mientras Edward sentía el inexplicable impulso de romper algún objeto.

Entonces dirigió su atención sutilmente hacia él.

—Aunque los hay que están demasiado dispuestos a declarar la guerra a sus vecinos con cualquier pretexto y no quedan satisfechos hasta que se han apoderado de la última parcela de tierra.

Un súbito silencio se abatió sobre la mesa. Bella se hizo la tonta.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó, llevándose una mano a la boca. —Hablo en general, por supuesto.

Edward alzó la copa hacia ella, fingiendo un saludo.

—Por supuesto.

La conversación se reanudó, surgiendo como estallido nervioso y Bella siguió ignorándole. Él, a su vez, observaba sus diálogos con creciente admiración.

Su habilidad para evitar comprometerse a un baile o una conversación futura era a la vez fina y sutil. No había nada en sus modales que pudiera calificarse de evasivo o insinuante, pero el resultado era todavía más intrigante. Mimada y consentida por los hombres de su casa, era una chica llena de desparpajo, algo malcriada y sin artificio alguno... Y totalmente encantadora. Ella no entendía que su falta de interés la hacía todavía más irresistible. Era como una flor de invernadero en un jardín lleno de zarzas.

Puede que estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por evitar hablar con él, pero Edward notaba que en realidad era muy consciente de su presencia: por su manera de apartar el brazo rápidamente cuando se tocaban, por cómo le tembló la mano y derramó una gota de vino cuando sus muslos se rozaron, por cómo le subía el rubor a las mejillas cuando sabía que él la miraba.

Y parecía que él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Pero cada vez que ella se inclinaba, Edward tenía que controlar el impulso de dar un puñetazo... por lo general a la cara de algún otro. Si fuera suya haría trizas ese vestido, después de poseerla salvajemente por haberle vuelto medio loco.

Ahora bien, había algo que le desconcertaba: Bella no hacía más que tender la mano hacia el plato de su padre para cambiar trozos de la ternera cubierta de una salsa oscura por nabos o chirivías cuando él no miraba. Cuando el jefe se volvía de nuevo hacia su plato, fruncía el ceño y miraba interrogante a su hija, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír con inocencia y preguntarle si le gustaba la fiesta.

Cuando Swan reanudó la conversación con el invitado que tenía a su izquierda, Edward ya no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—¿Es que a vuestro padre le gustan especialmente las verduras?

Ella se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rubor.

—Por desgracia no. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Supongo entonces que habrá una razón para que hayáis rechazado también todas las salsas.

El rubor se acentuó. Bella asintió con la cabeza sin querer explicar nada más, pero Edward tenía cierta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Por lo visto el padre de Bella no debía tomar comida grasa, y esta se había propuesto asegurarse de que así fuera. Swan era muy consciente de los manejos de su hija, pero dejaba que se saliera con la suya, algo que seguramente sucedía demasiado a menudo.

Al cabo de un momento ella volvió a mirarle.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis quién erais?

—¿Habría cambiado algo?

Una chispa de rabia brilló en sus ojos azules.

—¡Por supuesto!

Él miró su boca, sabiendo que ella estaba pensando en el beso. Bella apretó los labios como si así pudiera borrar el recuerdo. Pero ahí estaba, flotando entre los dos, pesado, caliente y prometedor. Por Dios Edward casi podía notar el sabor en sus labios. El calor inundó su entrepierna tan solo de pensarlo. Aquella insólita falta de control le irritaba, y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—No lo creo —dijo. —Necesitabais ayuda, y puesto que no había nadie más para acudir al rescate, saber mi nombre no habría cambiado nada.

—Tenéis un concepto bastante peculiar de rescate —le espetó ella secamente.

Edward se echó a reír, llamando la atención del padre y el hermano, que le miraron ceñudos. Qué demonios, la, réplica le había sorprendido.

—Pronto empezará el baile —comentó Swan, —aunque no serán los bailes de la corte a los que estáis acostumbrado en Inveraray o Dunoon.

Edward no mordió el cebo. Conocía las danzas de las Highlands tan bien como cualquiera de la sala, pero al ver la expresión de Bella, se dio cuenta de que en el sutil comentario, había algo más.

—Pero eso son fortalezas de Argyll.

Por lo visto sabía que era un Cullen, pero no cuál de ellos. Edward la miró a los ojos.

—El conde es mi primo.

—Edward Cullen —murmuró ella, pensativa. Hasta que de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y farfulló: —¡Sois el esbirro de Argyll!

—¡ISABELLA! —la reprendió su padre.

Edward alzó una mano para quitarle importancia.

—No pasa nada, el mote es bastante común. —Y clavó una mirada dura en la horrorizada joven. —Soy el capitán de la guardia del conde de Argyll. Si por «esbirro» queréis decir que hago cumplir la ley y me encargo de que se haga justicia, entonces sí.

Edward utilizaba la fuerza física solo en caso necesario. Su método habitual era la persuasión, y cuando eso no daba resultado... bueno, los highlanders eran gente terca y a veces el método tradicional era el único eficiente para resolver las disputas.

Bella se puso blanca.

—Ya veo.

Pero no, no entendía, y su reacción molestó a Edward más de lo que habría querido reconocer. Estaba acostumbrado al odio y al miedo —su reputación tenía su utilidad, —pero jamás hasta entonces había querido explicarse y lograr que alguien lo entendiera. Quería que ella viera que los exagerados rumores eran en realidad fruto de la envidia y la ignorancia.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de aquella mocosa? No lo sabía, pero le importaba.

Hasta aquí el capitulo chicas, dejen algún comentario si? No sean malas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos, ni los de la novela original ni estos. Son de... y de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. A algunos personajes no les cambiare el nombre, ya que sería demasiado un poco lio cambiarlo completamente.**

**Odiarlo o Amarlo ¿Qué es más peligroso?**

_**El implacable Edward Cullen usaría cualquier medio a su alcance para terminar con el enfrentamiento entre los clanes de Escocia. Pero cuando pide la mano de la hija de un clan rival, la línea entre el deber y el placer se hace más delgada. Con sus cabellos claros y los labios rubí, Isabella Swan desafiara, rechazara y excitara a Edward como ninguna otra mujer. Isabella no tiene la menor intención de abandonar el manto protector de su familia por su marido… y mucho menso por un Cullen. Pero la fuerza bruta y sensual de Edward, y un beso inolvidable, derretirán su resistencia. Además, cuando el idílico mundo de Isabella se desmorone, su única esperanza recaerá en Edward Cullen, el enemigo a quien ella hace responsable de su ruina. ¿Podrá su tenue tregua, nacida en el oscuro terciopelo de las noches apasionadas, forjar un amor tan fuerte como la espada que gobierna Escocia?**_

_**Bueno chicas quería pediros disculpas por el retraso, pero no tuve tiempo. Estuve una semana de vacaciones en Cullera (Valencia-España) Era súper bonito, pero lo que más me impacto fue ver como un restaurante estaba completamente lleno sin un lugar donde sentar y uno que estaba a 5 pasos de él, vacio. El que estaba lleno se llamaba Pistacho. No sé que le vieron a ese restaurante, porque el servicio era pésimo, te trataban demasiado mal…Y por no decir que los cubiertos no estaban limpios, tenían marcas de que los habían usado antes y no me gusto nada. Si les digo la verdad, preferí comer con la mano. Y en cambio el otro restaurante que no me acuerdo del nombre era súper limpio y ordenado, y además tenían camareros lindos todo hay que decirlo. Bueno ahora que les conté que estuve haciendo durante este tiempo espero que disfrutéis de esta capitulo que os voy a dejar a continuación. **_

CAPITULO 04

Como tributo a la inauguración de los juegos, el día amaneció despejado y resplandeciente, pero Bella seguía inmersa en la bruma de las revelaciones de la noche anterior.

Edward Cullen, el ejecutor de las Highlands. El azote de las Highlands. El esbirro. Fuera cual fuese el mote, era el hombre más temido de las Highlands, más incluso que su primo. Argyll no se ensuciaba las manos haciendo la guerra, pero su esbirro sí se las había manchado con abundante sangre.

Y ella le había besado.

Su padre y sus hermanos rara vez hablaban con ella de disputas o política —temas que por lo general no le interesaban—, pero por una vez deseó que no dejaran de hablar cuando ella entraba en la sala. De vez en cuando le llegaban rumores de los criados, por lo que había oído hablar del temido primo de Argyll. Se decía que Edward Cullen jamás había sido derrotado en la batalla, que perseguía sin piedad a cualquiera que se le opusiera, que el hombre que se interpusiera en su camino era hombre muerto, que tenía más poder que el rey en las Highlands porque ejercía influencia sobre el «rey Cullen», es decir, el duque de Argyll.

Pero no se parecía en nada al monstruo que ella habría esperado. Edward parecía tan... tan civilizado. No un ogro inclemente sediento de sangre, sino un hombre que aparentaba ser capaz de desenvolverse igual de bien en la corte como en el campo de batalla. Su serena autoridad parecía contradecir su sangrienta reputación, y aunque Bella no dudaba de que fuera un formidable guerrero —tan solo su estatura y su envergadura eran prueba suficiente de ello, —el hombre era mucho más que puro músculo. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que ya desde el principio había advertido n él algo duro, casi despiadado. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan contenido, un hombre que nunca dejaba ver el más leve atisbo de lo que pensaba.

Más de una vez durante la velada había sentido su mirada clavada en ella, una mirada fría fija y totalmente inescrutable.

—Mientras que ella, muy al contrario, era un manojo de nervios. Había resultado imposible ignorarle, puesto que era muy consciente del más leve de sus movimientos. Lo sentía con tal intensidad que parecía que estuvieran atados el uno al otro.

La ponía nerviosa. Le habría gustado pensar que era miedo, pero la verdad era mucho más perturbadora: aquel bruto villa atraía. Era tan guapo que la dejaba sin aliento. De todos los hombres por los que podía haberse sentido atraída, había tenido que ir a fijarse en un Cullen. Seguro que todo aquello tenía cierta gracia, pero estaba demasiado agitada para verla. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, excepto evitarle en todo lo posible.

Se pasó la mañana atendiendo a sus deberes de anfitriona, pero después del almuerzo agradeció la oportunidad de escapar a los establos un rato, antes de que se reanudaran los juegos por la tarde. El ambiente era fresco, y los penetrantes olores ejercían mi curioso efecto sedante. Sacó un banco de una de las cuadras, cogió al gatito que tantos problemas había causado el día anterior y suspiró satisfecha saboreando el momento de paz mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del animal, que ronroneaba y se frotaba contra su mano. En otras circunstancias habría ido a sentarse junto al lago, pero habiendo tanta gente para los juegos, los establos eran el único lugar donde podía encontrar algo de soledad.

O eso pensaba.

—Aquí estáis.

Bella ahogó un gemido y se volvió hacia Mike Newton, uno de sus más insistentes admiradores. Si tuviera que elegir a un hombre por el atractivo de su rostro, el joven terrateniente sería la elección perfecta. Era alto y delgado, de pelo rubio oscuro y chispeantes ojos azules. No era mucho mayor que ella y ya se había hecho un nombre como hábil guerrero. Desde luego no era una mala opción, si estuviera buscando marido.

Recordando su deber de anfitriona, forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Queríais algo, milord?

Él la recorrió con la mirada. No había nada abiertamente amenazador en sus movimientos, pero ella se sintió incómoda de todas formas. No era admiración lo que se percibía en sus ojos, sino posesión.

—Quería hablar con vos. Anoche había tanta gente y tanto ruido que no tuve ocasión.

Bella dejó al gato, se levantó y se sacudió las faldas. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación. Ponía un gran empeño en asegurarse de que no surgieran ocasiones de encuentros en privado como aquel. Así era más fácil. La mitad de los hombres a los que rechazaba ni, siquiera se daban cuenta, pero presentía que con Mike no iba a ser tan fácil. Emanaba un aire de arrogancia que presagiaba terquedad.

—Quería hablar con vuestro padre —comenzó él, como si estuviera enseñando un jugoso hueso a un perro. Bella se hizo la tonta, una de sus estrategias favoritas.

—Por supuesto. Os llevaré hasta él.

Pero él la agarró del brazo y la forzó a girarse.

—¿No queréis saber de qué quería hablar?

Ella apartó sus dedos uno a uno y luego suspiró.

—Ay, no me interesan en lo más mínimo las conversaciones de hombres.

—Esta sí os interesará —proclamó él, mirándola de arriba abajo una vez más. —Sois hermosa, pero no demasiado estrecha de caderas, lo cual es bueno. Tendremos hijos fuertes y valientes. —Hinchó el pecho y prosiguió con la seguridad de un rey—He decidido haceros mi esposa...

Bella rechinó los dientes y se tragó una réplica sarcástica. No había nada tan romántico como ser comparada con una hermosa yegua.

—Sois demasiado amable —dijo con dulzura. —Es un honor ser considerada para tan ilustre puesto. Pero habláis con precipitación. Apenas nos conocemos.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando estemos casados.

Bella tragó saliva. Tal como sospechaba, no iba a ser fácil. Tenía que pensar algo... deprisa.

—Apenas sé qué clase de hombre sois. —Entonces vaciló. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea —Y sois todavía taaan Joven...

Él se ofendió.

—Soy bastante hombre para vos, encanto —declaró, tirando de ella. —¿Queréis que os lo demuestre?

¡Ahí estaba! Su oportunidad.

—¡Qué idea tan brillante! Demostradme que podéis protegerme como es debido ganando el torneo de arco al final de la semana, y seguiremos hablando de este matrimonio.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Rory MacLeod era el mejor arquero de las Highlands. El jefe MacLeod llevaba diez años seguidos ganando el torneo, y solo había tenido un rival dos años atrás en Paul MacGregor, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que el proscrito apareció en los juegos.

Mike quedó desconcertado un momento, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado: su arrogancia se había vuelto contra él. Su expresión cambió de la petulancia a la ira. Bella le había engañado, y lo sabía.

Con los ojos llameantes, hizo una fría reverencia. —Hasta el final de los juegos, entonces —le clavó una mirada calculadora que bordeaba la amenaza, —cuando vendré a reclamar mi premio.

Bella le vio marcharse iracundo, sintiéndose algo incómoda. Una incomodidad que no hizo sino empeorar unos momentos después.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Bella se sobresaltó al reconocer de inmediato aquel tono profundo y ronco. Esa voz sensual era capaz de derretir un lago helado. Se acabó lo de evitarle. Bella se volvió hacia Edward Cullen, que estaba en la puerta con las riendas de su caballo en la mano.

Princesa, desde luego.

—La mañana hace rato que terminó, y no me llaméis princesa. —Él sonrió y Bella se enfadó consigo misma por dejarse impresionar. Entornó los ojos con expresión suspicaz. —¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que espiarme? Tal vez ir a asustar a alguna anciana indefensa o algún niño...

Él condujo a su caballo hasta una cuadra, dio instrucciones a uno de los mozos y se acercó a ella. A Bella le pareció que sus entrañas se agitaban como una barca sin timón en una tormenta. Tal vez fuera un demonio, pero tenía el rostro de un arcángel, tan bello que le hacía desear que no fuera un Cullen. Los intensos ojos verdes esmeralda, la nariz aquilina, los altos y esculpidos pómulos y la ancha boca sobre un fuerte mentón cuadrado. Bella era incapaz de apartar la mirada, atraída hacia su oscura masculinidad de una manera que no podía explicar. Era como si resonara en cada poro de su piel. Su tamaño, su expresión, su temida reputación deberían provocar una sensación de peligro, pero no era el peligro lo que hacía sonar sus alarmas, sino la intensidad de su reacción ante él. Bella retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta.

—No hacía falta espiar —comentó él, señalando las puertas abiertas donde se arrojaba el heno para los caballos. Le clavó una larga y pensativa mirada. —Vuestra habilidad para libraras de los pretendientes es admirable, pero os falta finura. Tened cuidado con el orgullo de un joven, milady. Por la cara que llevaba este último, su orgullo ha quedado fuertemente magullado, y no lo olvidará...

—No recuerdo haberos pedido consejo —replicó ella, alzando el mentón con gesto enfadado. Aquello no era asunto suyo...

Pero el exasperante bruto se limitó a echarse a reír.

—Pues los recibiréis de todas maneras. Ya es hora de que alguien diga por aquí unas cuantas verdades.

A ella se le erizó el pelo de la nuca ante aquella afrenta.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estáis hablando.

—No a todos los hombres se les puede llevar cogidos de los... —Se interrumpió. —No todos los hombres cederán ante vuestra voluntad.

—¿Cómo vos, por ejemplo? —Bella no se molestó en disimular su sarcasmo.

Edward se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para que ella oliera el sol y el sudor que emanaba después de haber montado. Aquel olor primitivo era curiosamente excitante y le llenó los sentidos de perversos anhelos. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver la incipiente barba que oscurecía las duras líneas de su mandíbula. Bella recordó la sensación del roce contra la fina piel de su mejilla cuando la había besado, y algo aleteó en su vientre.

—Sí, como yo —dijo él con voz ronca, casi como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo tendré presente. —Bella se dio la vuelta. No quería que viera hasta qué punto la perturbaba. Pero al ver que no se marchaba, preguntó —¿Por qué habéis salido a montar? Pensaba que ibais a participar en los juegos.

—No lo había decidido, pero ahora que me he enterado del premio que se ofrece, creo que participaré en el torneo de tiro con arco.

Bella tardó un momento en saber a qué se refería. Le miró a la cara, pensando que bromeaba, pero él mantenía una expresión implacable.

—No lo diréis en serio. —¡No pretendería cortejarla!

Él la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que la sacudió de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Y si hablara en serio?

Bella no hizo caso a la súbita aceleración de su corazón.

A pesar de la desconcertante atracción que ejercía sobre ella, la idea de casarse con un Cullen, y más aún con ese Cullen, era tan descabellada que no supo cómo responder. El dolor de su madre, expulsada de su clan, no se le había olvidado nunca y estaba dispuesta a evitar ese destino a cualquier precio.

—Estáis perdiendo el tiempo. —Bella intentó marcharse, pero él le cortó el paso. Sus hombros chocaron y Bella contuvo el aliento, invadida de nuevo por las extrañas sensaciones que ya le había provocado el día anterior: el calor, el aleteo en el vientre, el corazón acelerado, el hormigueo en la piel.

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso él con voz grave, y el calor de su aliento en la oreja la hizo estremecerse. —No parecíais pensar lo mismo ayer...

Ella se sonrojó. ¡Cómo osaba a mencionar el beso! Un beso que no podía olvidar estando tan cerca de él, notando el calor que emitía su fuerte cuerpo y que parecía atraparla.

—No teníais derecho a besarme. —No se atrevía a alzar la vista. Estaba demasiado cerca y sentía una poderosa atracción, como si alguien tirara de la alfombra bajo sus pies, como si quisiera que la besara otra vez. Podía volver la cabeza y sentir su boca en la mejilla, sobre sus labios...

El corazón le palpitaba enloquecido y le pareció que estaba ahogándose en algo que excedía sus fuerzas. Pero no podía olvidar quién era, de manera que se obligó a mirarle a los ojos y dijo con total sinceridad.

—Preferiría casarme con un sapo antes que con un Cullen.

Edward podía hacer que se tragara sus palabras. Podía inclinarse sobre ella y besarla hasta demostrarle que se equivocaba. Y estaba muy tentado a hacerlo.

En realidad no había tenido ninguna intención de buscar esposa, pero domar a aquella fierecilla con su extraña mezcla de arrogancia e inocencia bien podía valer la pena. Era muy raro encontrar a una mujer en torno a la cual no tuviera que andar de puntillas para no intimidarla. Edward sonrió. No, Isabella Swan no se sentía intimidada en absoluto.

Volvía de una reunión con sus hombres, que después de inspeccionar las cuevas de las montañas no habían encontrado nada, cuando oyó la conversación entre Bella y Mike Newton. Desde luego la chica era lista. Ya había demostrado muchas veces la noche anterior que tenía una gran habilidad para librarse de sus pretendientes, pero en su actitud atrevida había una peligrosa ingenuidad, y un día se encontraría metida en un buen lío...

La chica parecía haber hechizado a todos y cada uno de los solteros en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Incluso en aquel momento, con el pelo sobre los hombros, con esas faldas tan ridículamente finas llenas de paja después de haber estado sentada en un granero, y adorablemente desgreñada, su atractivo era innegable. Y a pesar de su prístina belleza, la rodeaba un inconfundible aire de promesa sexual que apuntaba a placeres más terrenales. Era una rosa aguardando a que alguien la cortara.

La deseaba con una intensidad que desafiaba a la razón.

La deseaba de una manera primitiva que jamás había sentido ante ninguna otra mujer. Y cuando Edward quería algo, lo conseguía.

Y a pesar de todo, ella parecía totalmente inconsciente de la tentación que suponía, y de lo cerca que él estaba de tirarla sobre el heno para besarla como un salvaje. Le hervía la sangre al imaginársela debajo de él, al pensar en acariciarle la suave piel, la boca...

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar la bruma de lujuria. Era un hombre de prodigioso dominio sobre sus deseos, pero jamás había conocido a una mujer que despertara en él tan primitivos impulsos.

O que pudiera provocarle tan fácilmente poniendo en entredicho su clan.

Edward se apartó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Así que es mi nombre lo que os molesta?

—¿Acaso no es suficiente? Nuestros clanes son enemigos y lo han sido durante décadas.

—¿Qué mejor forma de acabar con una rencilla? Además, vuestra madre era una Cullen.

Bella enrojeció de ira.

—Y fue desheredada por su propio padre, el señor de Cawdor. No siento aprecio familiar alguno por los Cullen, y vuestro primo es el peor de todos...

—Para alguien que dice no estar interesada en la política, tenéis opiniones muy marcadas.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Argyll es un déspota que roba las tierras y luego, cuando los clanes ya no tienen nada ni ningún sitio adonde ir, los persigue como si fueran perros.

—Supongo que os referís a los MacGregor, ¿no? —comentó Edward con una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

¿Qué sabía ella de los MacGregor? ¿Qué sabía de la matanza de los Colquhons en la batalla de Glenfruin, o de los incontables Cullen que habían sido víctimas de sus ataques y sus pillajes? Edward se llevó una mano al mentón y frotó el pulgar contra el pulso frenético de su cuello.

—Los MacGregor son bandidos y proscritos que rebanarían vuestro hermoso cuello sin pensárselo dos veces. Recordad eso cuando critiquéis a mi primo.

Ella, alarmada, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Estáis intentando asustarme. Se os olvida que los MacGregor son aliados de los Swan...

No, no lo había olvidado. De hecho era lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

—Pues os sugiero que escojáis a vuestros amigos con más sensatez:

Bella frunció los labios, desafiante.

—Si son proscritos es porque no tienen más remedio, puesto que los Cullen se han apropiado de sus tierras. Y además hacéis que parezcan peor de lo que son. Es lo que Argyll quiere que crea la gente, para justificar sus actos.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse por no perder los estribos, sabiendo que Bella hablaba por ignorancia y no comprendía la complejidad de los problemas a los que se enfrentaban las Highlands, ni la guerra existente desde hacía siglos entre los MacGregor y los Cullen por las tierras, unas tierras sobre las que los MacGregor no tenían ningún derecho legal. Pero sentía una curiosa necesidad de explicarse.

—Mi primo pretende proteger a los inocentes y poner fin a la anarquía que ha asolado las Highlands y, creedme, los MacGregor no son inocentes. No queráis idealizar su situación. No son el Robin Hood de las leyendas, ni están exentos de culpa en lo que les ha pasado.

Ella se apartó bruscamente con los ojos llameantes.

—¿Así que merecen ser perseguidos y asesinados?

La mirada de él se endureció.

—Merecen que se les lleve ante la justicia por sus considerables crímenes.

—¿Y vuestros crímenes? —le espetó ella burlona. —¿Acaso no han sido acusados los Cullen de injusticias similares? ¿Acaso no ha incendiado vuestro primo tierras ajenas?

—A diferencia de los MacGregor, nosotros no violamos la ley.

—Qué conveniente, puesto que los Campbell son la ley.

—Lo que yo quiero es hacer de esto un territorio seguro, para que podáis pasear por el campo sin miedo a un ataque.

—Mediante el miedo, la fuerza y la intimidación.

Edward se acercó un paso, resistiendo el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y acallar sus ridículas acusaciones. Aquella descarada con sus ojos llameantes y sus labios rojos que pedían a gritos un beso ponía a prueba su paciencia, una mocosa que le decía cosas que nadie se había atrevido a decirle... nadie.

—Por cualquier medio que proporcione la ley —dijo muy tenso.

—¿Incluye eso cortar cabezas por una recompensa?

Se estaba refiriendo a la reciente promulgación del Consejo Privado del Rey, que ofrecía no solo una recompensa a quien llevara la cabeza de un MacGregor, sino además la propiedad de las tierras del muerto.

—He visto cosas espeluznantes a ambos lados, cosas que os provocarían pesadillas durante años. Sois una mujer. Los hombres no somos tan delicados. Es la forma de vida de las Highlands.

—¿Y solo por eso es bueno?

—El gobierno lo ha encontrado efectivo.

—Querréis decir que vuestro primo lo ha encontrado efectivo, puesto que el gobierno es él. O al menos eso le gustaría.

—Mi primo quiere unificar las Highlands, con el apoyo de la mayoría de los jefes mediante relaciones de _manrent_. Sin autoridad, la alternativa es volver a las guerras fraccionarias de los clanes. ¿Es eso lo que queréis? —Si no eran los Campbell serían los Mackenzie o los Gordon, pero sin duda alguien lo haría.

Ella alzó aquel mentón adorable y le miró desafiante a los ojos.

—Lo que motiva al rey Campbell no es el bien de las Highlands, sino su propia codicia.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, furioso porque le estuviera leyendo la cartilla una niña mimada que no podía entender las duras realidades del mundo.

—Habláis de rumores y de exageraciones como si fueran hechos. Pero ¿qué sabéis en realidad, Bella? Sois una niña mimada que vive en un castillo de cristal, protegida por vuestro padre y hermanos. Y dudo mucho que vuestro padre os tenga al corriente de sus asuntos. —Su rubor le dijo que no se equivocaba. —Pero más allá de las puertas de vuestro castillo está el mundo real, un mundo que no es blanco y negro como vos lo pintáis, sino mucho más complicado. Antes de juzgar con tanta prisa, aseguraos de conocer los hechos.

Ella se dio la vuelta con gesto resuelto.

—Sé todo lo que me hace falta saber.

Aquel rechazo sin motivos no debería haberle molestado, pero lo hizo. Críticas como aquellas eran bastante comunes, pero de alguna manera, viniendo de ella, parecían distintas. Edward la cogió de un brazo para obligarla a volverse hacia él, apretándola contra sus piernas y su pecho. Todo su cuerpo estalló de ardor y rabia. Ella se debatía contra él, sin poder zafarse. De una forma u otra, escucharía.

—¿Y vos, Bella? ¿Vos qué queréis? ¿Más hombres que adulen vuestra belleza? ¿Más joyas y vestidos caros?

Ella resolló indignada.

—No sabéis de qué estáis hablando.

—Sé que vuestro padre no puede negaros nada, que vais de un lado a otro vestida como una reina, incluso en los establos, pero la guerra ha pasado factura a vuestro clan. —Apartó la vista de sus finas sedas y la posó en las herramientas oxidadas que se alineaban junto a la pared encalada del granero, y advirtió que ella entendía de pronto. —Sé que rechazáis a todos los hombres que se os acercan para no tener que abandonar la comodidad y la seguridad de vuestro pequeño reino. Sé que vuestro padre enviudó hace muchos años y no ha querido volver a casarse. ¿Por qué creéis que es, Bella? ¿Será porque le preocupa poder molestaros arrebatándoos el puesto que habéis reclamado en la casa?

Ella dio un respingo como si la hubiera abofeteado. Era evidente que nadie le había hablado nunca de ese modo.

— ¡Os equivocáis! —exclamó furiosa, con las mejillas escarlata y el pecho agitado. Pero en sus ojos se apreciaba la chispa de una duda.

Edward la soltó, sabiendo que había dicho suficiente. Retrocedió un paso y se pasó la mano por el pelo, dándose una oportunidad para calmarse. No había querido hablar con tanta aspereza, pero Bella, al rechazar tan secamente su proposición —una proposición que jamás se había propuesto llevar a cabo, —había logrado enfurecerle. Sus prejuicios contra los Campbell eran demasiado comunes en las Highlands, pero aquella mocosa, con su lengua atrevida y sus ingenuas acusaciones, había traspasado su armadura como nadie lo había hecho.

Se acercó a la puerta y se volvió para mirarla una vez más.

Ella parecía una estatua de piedra, con el rostro pálido y los puños cerrados a los costados. Fuerte y orgullosa, pero sorprendentemente frágil. Sus palabras habían dejado marca y Edward sintió una punzada de culpa, el impulso de consolarla, pero se apresuró a dominarlo. Había dicho la verdad; ya era hora de que Isabella Swan la oyera. Su padre no le hacía ningún favor manteniéndola al margen de los problemas y la agitación de las Highlands. Si las sospechas de Edward sobre Paul MacGregor resultaban ser ciertas, el mundo real no tardaría en cernerse sobre su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos, ni los de la novela original ni estos. Son de... y de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. A algunos personajes no les cambiare el nombre, ya que sería demasiado un poco lio cambiarlo completamente.**

**Odiarlo o Amarlo ¿Qué es más peligroso?**

_**El implacable Edward Cullen usaría cualquier medio a su alcance para terminar con el enfrentamiento entre los clanes de Escocia. Pero cuando pide la mano de la hija de un clan rival, la línea entre el deber y el placer se hace más delgada. Con sus cabellos claros y los labios rubí, Isabella Swan desafiara, rechazara y excitara a Edward como ninguna otra mujer. Isabella no tiene la menor intención de abandonar el manto protector de su familia por su marido… y mucho menso por un Cullen. Pero la fuerza bruta y sensual de Edward, y un beso inolvidable, derretirán su resistencia. Además, cuando el idílico mundo de Isabella se desmorone, su única esperanza recaerá en Edward Cullen, el enemigo a quien ella hace responsable de su ruina. ¿Podrá su tenue tregua, nacida en el oscuro terciopelo de las noches apasionadas, forjar un amor tan fuerte como la espada que gobierna Escocia?**_

Bueno niñas como ustedes fueron buenas conmigo y me dejaron un par de Reviews , bueno solo fueron 3 pero no me importa, me gusto verlos de verdad. Les voy a subir dos capítulos *-* ¡Yes! ¿Qué les parece? Bien ¿no? Bueno, ahora subiré este y mas tarde cuando este editado el otro lo subiré, pero antes prefiero continuar con el fic de BELLA Y SU CUENTO DE HADAS. Me di cuenta de que en el ultimo capitulo cometi una metedura de pata.. Y es que ese capitulo tenia dos finales y al final no se que hice y se me complico un poco la cosa, pero prometo cambiarlo lo antes posible.

Oiga, si por alguna casualidad no puedo subir los capítulos a FF, estarán en mi blog : .com/ De momento solo esta el primer capitulo, pero esta noche los subiré todos los que estén subidos aca..

.com/watch?v=KgQAfD3gWH4&feature=related Por fin pude escuchar la canción, valió la pena esperar tanto :$ jaja bueno aquí esta el capitulo. ¡Disfrutarlo!

_**Capitulo 6**_

Con los nervios de punta tras la confrontación con Bella, Edward decidió volver al castillo en lugar de acudir al lago para asistir a las carreras. Había salido a caballo temprano por la mañana y aparte de unas galletas de avena y un poco de carne seca para desayunar no había comido en todo el día. Al pasar por el patio de armas le sorprendió ver que el jefe Swan se le acercaba...

Edward saludó con la cabeza.

—Swan Pensaba que estaríais en las carreras.

—Tengo otros asuntos que atender. —Charlie observó el aspecto polvoriento y desaliñado de Edward. —Os marchasteis temprano esta mañana.

—Mis hombres y yo decidimos ir de caza.

—¿Y tuvisteis éxito?

Aunque aparentemente inocente, Edward era consciente de la sutileza de la pregunta. Charlie sospechaba de su presencia allí, aunque Edward le había despistado un poco mostrando interés por su hija. Un poco, no del todo.

—Esta vez no. —Pero lo conseguiría. Presentía que los MacGregor andaban por allí, lo sabía. Aunque por el bien de Swan esperaba equivocarse.

Su primo había querido enviar de inmediato las tropas, pero Edward le había convencido para que esperase a tener una prueba algo más sólida que una vieja historia sobre la hospitalidad de las Highlands, aunque esa misma historia explicaba convincente que los Swan quisieran arriesgar tanto dando refugio a los proscritos MacGregor. En las Highlands no había nada más sagrado que la antiquísima tradición de la hospitalidad. Cuando se invocaba, el clan estaba obligado a dar cobijo incluso a su peor enemigo. La conocida historia entre los Swan y los MacGregor era una prueba de la fuerza de esa costumbre.

Años atrás, un jefe Swan había salido a cazar con el hijo del jefe MacGregor. Estalló una discusión y el Swan mató de una puñalada al MacGregor. Swan escapó, pero fue perseguido y tuvo que buscar refugio en Glenstrae, la fortaleza del padre del hombre al que había matado. El jefe MacGregor, sin saber que el Swan acababa de matar a su hijo, accedió a proteger al Swan de sus perseguidores. Cuando aparecieron los hombres del clan MacGregor y contaron al viejo jefe lo del asesinato de su hijo, el hombre, a pesar de su dolor y su rabia por la muerte de su hijo, se negó a entregarles al Swan, atendiendo a la costumbre de la hospitalidad de las Highlands.

Temiendo que sus hombres enfurecidos pudieran hacer daño a Swan, MacGregor escoltó personalmente al asesino de su hijo hasta Cowal.

A pesar de aquella pérdida desgarradora, el lazo entre los dos clanes había permanecido irrompible desde entonces, y Edward sospechaba que tal vez había llegado el momento de que los Swan pagaran por la antigua hospitalidad de los MacGregor.

Pero una corazonada no bastaba; necesitaba pruebas.

Edward había estado observando atentamente a Swan, y de momento no había encontrado señales de nada inusual. Claro que tampoco lo habría esperado. Si Swan sospechaba su verdadero propósito, sabría que estaba siendo vigilado.

Los hombres de Edward tenían asegurado el perímetro: nadie podía entrar o salir de Ascog sin ser visto.

Era evidente que el viejo tenía también otra cosa en mente. Clavó una mirada dura y calculadora en Edward.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de vuestra visita, Edward?

Edward no fingió no entender. Respetaba el desafío del jefe Swan.

—Vuestra hija es muy hermosa.

Swan entornó los ojos.

—¿Habláis en serio?

—Sí. —Debería haber sido una mentira, pero Edward se sorprendió al darse cuenta, por la vehemencia de su voz y la sensación en sus entrañas, de que hablaba con sinceridad. Fue una reacción visceral, una decisión instantánea para un hombre que siempre lo planeaba todo con extremado cuidado. En algún punto entre aquel primer beso y el momento presente, lo que había sido una estratagema se había convertido en realidad. La deseaba.

Su tono debió de impresionar también a Swan, porque pareció creerle.

—¿Y por qué iba a buscar el primo de Argyll una alianza con un Swan? Como habéis dicho, mi hija es muy hermosa, pero su dote es modesta. Yo habría dicho que vuestro primo pretendería un enlace más lucrativo.

Su primo estaría tan sorprendido como el propio Edward.

—Mi primo quiere poner fin a las rivalidades. Supongo que vos queréis lo mismo.

—Sí —concedió Swan de mala gana. La enemistad entre los dos clanes era profunda. Edward admiró el dominio de Swan, que no dejaba ver ninguna reacción cuando por dentro debía de estar hirviendo al pensar en su amada hija casada con un Cullen. Pero por mucho que amara a la muchacha, el bien del clan era lo primero y una alianza con Edward beneficiaría a los Swan, eso ambos lo sabían. —¿Y no hay ninguna otra razón? —preguntó suspicaz.

—La quiero.

Swan se quedó mirándolo de tal manera que Edward se preguntó hasta qué punto había desvelado sus sentimientos con la fiereza de su tono.

La niña consigue penetrar hasta en el corazón más endurecido —comentó. —Pero no permitiré que le hagan daño.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—Yo jamás haría daño a una mujer, a pesar de lo que digan mis enemigos. Puede que vos y yo hayamos estado en bandos opuestos durante muchos años, pero ¿acaso os he dado motivos para que penséis lo contrario? —Se calló un momento, y percibió en el silencio de Swan su consentimiento. —A vuestra hija no le faltará nada. La protegeré con mi vida.

El jefe asintió lentamente, acariciándose el mentón;

—Lo pensaré.

—Por supuesto mi primo querrá alguna garantía.

Swan se puso tenso.

—¿Qué clase de garantía?

—Vuestra lealtad, para empezar. —Sostuvo la mirada del jefe observando atento sus reacciones. —Se oyen rumores.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—La clase de rumores que pueden acabar con la vida de un hombre. —El castigo por albergar a los proscritos MacGregor era la muerte, y era la sentencia a la que se enfrentaría Swan por esconder a los fugitivos, sin que la obligación de hospitalidad pudiera eximirle de culpa. Edward entendía y compadecía la situación de los Swan, pues tenían que escoger entre su honor y la ley, pero quería asegurarse de que el viejo sabía exactamente qué riesgos corría.

Swan asintió con expresión inescrutable.

—Espero que no siempre creáis lo que oís.

—No siempre...

Edward echó a andar hacia la escalera, consciente de que tal vez se había traicionado. Pero algo le había impelido a lanzar una advertencia a Swan. Qué demonios, ¿se estaría ablandando? Edward se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Swan... Y su hija.

—Cullen. —Se detuvo y se volvió. —No la obligaré a casarse. Si queréis a la chica, tendréis que convencerla.

Sí, pensó Edward, ahí estaba el problema.

Bella esperó en los establos un buen rato después de que él se marchara, incapaz de respirar, con los puños apretados a los costados y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Nadie le había hablado nunca de aquel modo.

Las acusaciones seguían resonando en sus oídos. Edward Cullen conseguía hacerla sentirse estúpida y frívola. Su vestido no tenía nada de malo, pensó, mirando la seda rosa. Era uno de sus favoritos y había querido ponerse guapa. ¿Para él? Era una tonta. Miró alrededor; las herramientas oxidadas y la cal agrietada parecían burlarse de ella. Sentía náuseas.

No. Edward se equivocaba. Ni siquiera la conocía y la había acusado de... de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo. Le había juzgado sin conocerle. Pero eso era distinto. Edward Cullen no sabía nada de su familia.

Por fin salió de los establos y se puso a buscar desesperada a su padre, tarea nada fácil entre la multitud que había acudido a Ascog para los juegos. Miró hacia el camino que llevaba al lago. Debía de haber unas cien personas deambulando por la estrecha y lodosa orilla y por el sendero algo más ancho que llevaba al páramo. Se llevó una mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol. Estaban a punto de empezar las carreras a nado y los competidores se habían alineado ya en la salida, incluidos sus hermanos Emmett y Embry. Pero su padre no, aparecía por ninguna parte y debería estar allí Brian intento pasar corriendo a su lado con una pandilla de niños, pero Bella lo agarró del brazo.

—Brian, ¿has visto a padre?

—Desde esta mañana no, ¿por qué?

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—¿Has mirado en el castillo?

—No. Debería estar aquí para las carreras.

—Seguro que no pasa nada —dijo el niño, impaciente —. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Sus amigos ya estaban desapareciendo en el bosque.

—Anda vete iré a buscarlo dentro.

No era propio de su padre desaparecer de ese modo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Corrió por el camino y atravesó el portón, pero se frenó en seco al ver a través del _barmkin_ a su padre hablando con Edward Cullen. Por la tensa expresión de ambos era evidente que no se trataba de una conversación amistosa.

Cuando Edward desapareció en el castillo, su padre, con expresión visiblemente preocupada, pareció hundirse un poco.

Bella corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos, sintiéndose de nuevo una niña.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo después de hacerse un arañazo o darse un golpe o recibir alguna burla cruel de sus hermanos? Su padre siempre había estado allí para enjugarle las lágrimas y aliviar sus heridas.

Otra acusación de Edward le vino a la cabeza. Pero estaba equivocado. Ella nunca había impedido que su padre volviera a casarse. Había amado a su madre con desesperación, pero él todavía era un hombre atractivo, y Bella sabía que muchas mujeres estarían ansiosas por ocupar el lugar de su madre. Mi lugar, pensó.

Sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, apoyó la mejilla en la cálida y áspera lana de su tartán, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa, chica? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Te he visto hablando con ese hombre horrible.

Su padre la apartó un poco para poder mirarla, con la expresión más fiera que Bella jamás le había visto.

—¿Es que Edward ha hecho algo para ofenderte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso —contestó, intentando no pensar en el beso. —Es que todo en él me ofende. Es un Cullen, y encima el sangriento primo de Argyll.

Su padre suspiró. —No deberías hacer caso a los rumores, pequeña.

Ella alzó el mentón al percibir cierto tono de censura en su voz.

—Es la única manera de enterarse de algo por aquí, puesto que ni tú, ni Emmett, ni Embry me contáis nunca nada.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Su padre le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, como hacía siempre, pero esta vez Bella se molestó. Edward Cullen la había dejado en ridículo, le había hecho sentir que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber de Edward Cullen. Es el esbirro de Argyll, casi peor que un asesino a sueldo. —Pero Bella sabía que sus palabras sonaban falsas.

—Calla, niña —la reprendió su padre. —Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Edward Cullen no es solo un matón a sueldo ni el brazo ejecutor de Argyll. Es mucho más peligroso: un hombre de gran fuerza física y gran perspicacia política, un hombre poderoso e influyente por sí mismo. —Entonces se quedó mirándola un momento. —Me ha hablado de ti.

A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas ante la arrogancia de aquel hombre.

—No tenía por qué. Le he dicho esto mismo no hace ni media hora...

—Pues no sé qué le dirías, pero no le has disuadido.

—Estoy segura de que tú sí.

Al ver que su padre no decía nada, Bella abrió los ojos como platos...

— ¡No esperarás en serio que lo considere como pretendiente! —exclamó escandalizada.

—Pues sí, pequeña —la interrumpió él. —No digo que te cases con él, pero al menos que lo pienses...

—Pero es un Cullen.

—Sí, y los Cullen no son precisamente nuestros amigos. Pero no puedo pasar por alto el beneficio que supondría una alianza con un hombre tan poderoso. Sería el final de la guerra.

Bella advirtió claramente el tono ansioso de su padre y de nuevo recordó las palabras de Edward. El nudo del pecho se le tensó aún más. La guerra estaba pasando factura. ¿Cómo podía haber ignorado hasta ese punto lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Su padre no quería que se diera cuenta de nada, pero eso no era excusa.

—¿Tan mal han ido las cosas, padre?

Él la estrechó contra su pecho y le acarició el pelo.

—Ay, chica, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte. Yo nunca te obligaría a casarte con un Cullen, pero quiero que lo pienses, nada más. Que juzgues al hombre por ti misma.

—Pero...

—Es lo único que te pido —la interrumpió él de nuevo —. Edward Cullen es un fiero guerrero y un hombre duro, pero no es cruel. A pesar de lo que puedas haber oído, no es un monstruo. Y aunque tal vez no nos guste, lo cierto es que actúa siempre dé acuerdo con la ley y siempre ha sido justo en nuestro trato. —Su mirada se suavizó. —No es el hombre que habría elegido para ti, pero sería un gran beneficio para nuestro clan. Siendo su mujer, nadie podría nunca hacerte daño. Y hay algunas cosas... —Entonces suspiró; era el suspiro de un hombre encorvado bajo el peso de la responsabilidad. —Podría llegar un momento en que necesitemos su amistad.

El deber. Bella oyó el velado reproche, y lo sintió como una traición. ¿Por qué le hacía eso su padre? Odiaba a los Cullen tanto como ella. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo importante?

—Ha llegado el momento de que te cases, Bella, si no con Cullen, con otro.

Hablaba en serio. Bella sintió un instante de puro pánico, perdida en la incertidumbre del futuro que acababan de arrojarle encima. Un futuro en el que se vería arrancada de todo cuanto conocía y amaba. Recordó el terrible vacío cuando murió su madre, pero entonces estaban su padre y sus hermanos para llenar ese hueco. Sin ellos...

—Ya sé que es lo que tú piensas, padre, pero no estoy preparada. No soporto la idea de dejaros, a ti y a mis hermanos.

—La vida en Ascog con su familia era lo único que conocía. Apartarla de ellos sería como partirle en dos el corazón.

Swan la abrazó de nuevo, y por un momento Bella pensó que cedería. Pero por lo visto se le había agotado el tiempo.

—Y a mí me causará un gran dolor verte partir, mi niña. Pero debes marchar.

Bella asintió con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. El dolor de su pecho era insoportable. Deseó no haber visto jamás a Edward Cullen. Todo aquello era culpa suya.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno primero de todo quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza, hace tiempo que no he subido ningún capitulo de ninguna de las historias que tengo subidas por aquí, la verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo. Comencé de Bachillerato y no me es nada fácil, para que mentir. Todo me parece demasiado nuevo, me estas costando acostumbrarme a las cosas... Pero espero que con el tiempo todo mejore. **_

_**Vuelvo a pedir disculpas, no tengo demasiado tiempo… Y cuando tengo tiempo estoy leyendo los fics que tengo atrasados en leer o simplemente haciendo las tareas. Bueno no las entretengo mas aquí les dejo el capitulo. GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

**CAPITULO 06**

Por mucho que Bella insistiera, no pudo convencer a su padre. La idea de que tenía que casarse pronto pendía como una espada sobre su cabeza, estropeándole la diversión de esos días y obligándola a mirar a cada probable pretendiente con los ojos, si bien no del todo abiertos, tampoco exactamente cerrados. También tuvo que reconocer que comparada con la aburrida y aduladora admiración de los otros hombres, la segura autoridad de Edward Cullen destacaba. Él destacaba. Y no solo por su hermoso rostro y su cuerpo impresionante, sino por el aura de poder y mandó que emanaba. Pero ya fuera un propósito o un hecho, también servía para diferenciarlo del resto. Edward Cullen era uno de ellos, pero aparte.

¿Por qué debería molestarle a ella que Edward estuviera solo? No lo sabía, pero así era. Por más que quisiera ignorarle, por más que quisiera odiarle, había algo en él que la atraía. Durante la semana se descubría observándole, a él y a sus interacciones con los demás. Por lo general se mantenía aislado o con el puñado de soldados que viajaba con él, aunque de vez en cuando se ponía a hablar con alguno de los varios jefes. No era sorprendente: como mano derecha de su primo, tendría asuntos que dirimir con la mayoría de la élite de las Highlands. Pero los soldados y los hombres de bajo rango del clan tendían a evitarlo y lo contemplaban con una mezcla de miedo y odio, sobre todo los Murray y los Swan, ambos aliados de los proscritos MacGregor.

A pesar de la advertencia de Edward, Bella sabía que no todos los MacGregor eran bandoleros y ladrones. Muchos, incluido Paul MacGregor y sus parientes cercanos, habían cenado en aquel mismo salón antes de que fueran proscritos.

Su padre no aprobaba sus salvajes métodos, pero comprendía su situación. Una situación de la que muchos, obviamente, culpaban a Edward y a su primo.

Vio alguna que otra vez a Edward junto a Riley y Alex MacLeod. Los tres hombres presentaban una imponente imagen: altos, de anchos hombros, musculosos e inusualmente atractivos. Edward tenía la misma altura que Riley MacLeod, pero era algo más esbelto, más como Alex MacLeod, que era un poco más bajo que los otros dos, aunque medía más de metro ochenta. Bella intuía que entre los tres había una historia diferente respecto al resto. A lo largo de la semana advirtió que la relación entre ellos era cada vez más cordial, incluso vio a Edward reírse una o dos veces. Tal vez era porque solía mantenerse muy apartado, pero el efecto fue devastador y reveló una parte de él totalmente distinta, una parte accesible que despertó su curiosidad.

Edward la intrigaba, maldito fuera.

Pero la persona con la que Edward estaba más cómodo era Rosalie MacLeod, la mujer de Alex. Al verlos juntos, al observar la agradable charla entre los dos, Bella sentía un fuerte pellizco en el pecho. Jamás había experimentado una sensación parecida, casi irracional en su intensidad, que no se suavizaba ni siquiera sabiendo que Rosalie MacLeod estaba profundamente enamorada de su marido. No sabía por qué aquella cómoda camaradería entre los dos la hería tanto, pero la hería. Eso era ridículo, puesto que nadie podría convencerla para que considerara siquiera a Edward Cullen, a pesar de lo que le había pedido su padre.

Su odio hacia el clan Cullen había sido alimentado desde que nació, y no podía ser olvidado fácilmente. Formaba parte de ella misma: los Swan odiaban a los Cullen; entre ambos clanes se había vertido demasiada sangre. Pero sus razones eran también personales.

Había visto lo que le hicieron a su madre, cuánto dolor le causó ser desheredada por su propio padre y apartada de todos los miembros de su familia. Bella jamás volvería a pasar por ese dolor. Su padre no podía esperar seriamente que considerara a Edward Cullen otra cosa que no fuera un enemigo. Si Bella se casaba con un Cullen, sería como un destierro, quedaría apartada de su clan por años de odio.

Pero no era solo el apellido de Edward, aunque eso ya era motivo suficiente, sino lo que le hacía sentir. Edward la miraba con aquellos acerados ojos esmeraldas que parecían atravesarla, una mirada de posesión y deseo que la amenazaba como no la había amenazado jamás ningún hombre, que decía que solo por haberla besado tenía cierto derecho sobre ella. Bella se sentía atrapada por sentimientos que no comprendía y anhelos de los que ansiaba escapar. No podía negar la extraña conexión entre ellos: una exacerbada sensibilidad que le provocaba calores y hormigueos. Durante las comidas, cuando él la rozaba accidentalmente con el brazo o la pierna, el estómago le daba un vuelco. Edward parecía deleitarse en atormentarla, como si supiera qué provocaba su contacto y cuánto la enervaba. Pero nada de lo que ella hacía o decía parecía afectarle. Su intento de tratarle con frío desdén fue recibido con sonrisas irónicas.

No habían vuelto a hablar del incidente del granero, pero pendía entre los dos igual que el recuerdo del beso, un recuerdo que Bella ansiaba olvidar, pero cuanto más se empeñara en ello, menos podía pensar en otra cosa. Intentaba imaginar a otros hombres besándola, pero el único rostro que visualizaba era el de Edward.

Tan solo saber que sus tribulaciones pronto llegarían a su fin la mantenía cuerda. Al día siguiente terminaría la reunión, Edward Cullen se marcharía con el resto de los invitados y su vida recobraría la normalidad.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Su padre había dejado claro que tenía que casarse. Bella intentó contener el pánico, negándose a pensar en eso en aquel momento. Cuando todos se marcharan ya encontraría la manera de convencer a su padre.

Se sentó en una roca a la sombra de un viejo abedul al borde del bosque. En los páramos se estaría celebrando entonces la última competición de los juegos: tiro con arco. De pronto se puso tensa, pues había notado su presencia antes incluso de que las burlonas palabras salieran de la boca de él.

— ¿Me habéis echado de menos, princesa?

Odiaba que la llamara así, pero como no era la primera vez, se negó a demostrarle hasta qué punto la molestaba. —Como a la peste —contestó dulcemente.

Él se echó a reír.

—Una muchacha terca. Pero por mucho que me guste sentarme aquí a charlar con vos, querida, tendréis que perdonarme. —La miró con expresión divertida y señaló con la cabeza el campo de tiro. —Tengo una competición que ganar.

Bella advirtió el arco que llevaba al hombro y sintió una punzada de inquietud.

—Pero no habéis participado en ninguno de los juegos. Con vuestra inusual afición por la caza, pensé que habríais salido de nuevo.

— ¿Es que observáis mis movimientos, Bella? Me halaga. Pero no podía resistirme al premio de este evento.

A Bella le ardieron las mejillas. No conseguía saber nunca si aquel hombre hablaba en serio o se burlaba de ella, cosa que odiaba.

—Sabéis muy bien que mis palabras no iban dirigidas a vos, ni mi oferta. Así que aunque pudierais vencer a Riley MacLeod, y no podéis, no importaría. Además, ya os he dicho que no me interesa.

Ella miró con expresión siniestra, una mirada que le provocó un aletea de mariposas en el vientre.

—Ya sé qué me habéis dicho, pero vuestros ojos dicen otra cosa.

Bella, furiosa, dio media vuelta.

—Pues sois un ciego y un arrogante.

—Cuidado, muchacha, podríais lastimaras el cuello girando así la cabeza. —Retorció un largo mechón de pelo en torno a su dedo y lo soltó, —Aunque es precioso. —Y riéndose ante su expresión indignada, hizo una reverencia. —Volveré pronto a recoger mi premio.

Edward la ponía furiosa, pero lo siguió con la mirada, hipnotizada por la flexión de los músculos en sus pasos largos y fuertes. Por fin apartó la cabeza con un respingo.

Se equivoca. No significa nada para mí, se dijo. Era sencillamente que se había atrevido a lo que no se había atrevido ningún hombre. Bella no tenía experiencia en relaciones íntimas con los hombres, en eso él tenía razón. El de Edward había sido su primer beso. Pero estaba decidida a que aquello cambiara, y pronto. Tal vez se había precipitado al rechazar a Mike Newton. Era joven y arrogante, pero parecía apropiado, y desde luego más apetecible que algunos de los otros pretendientes que se acercaban a ella.

Miró hacia la línea de competidores, unos veinte. A cincuenta pasos se habían dispuesto varios sacos rellenos de paja, cada uno marcado con una diana. Después de cada ronda, los blancos se alejarían tres pasos más.

Consciente de sus deberes como anfitriona, Bella dejó su solitario puesto en la roca y se unió a un grupo de mujeres que se habían reunido para ver la competición. A medida que transcurrían las rondas, aumentaba el martilleo de su corazón Edward Campbell mantenía su puesto y, sorprendentemente, también lo hacía Newton.

—Es un arquero excelente.

Hipnotizada por la competición, Bella tardó en darse cuenta de que Rosalie MacLeod estaba hablando con ella. Se sonrojó.

— ¿Perdonad?

Rosalie repitió sonriendo su comentario.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Bella fingiendo indiferencia y con cara de inocente.

—Edward. He visto que le mirabais.

Aquel brusco comentario ruborizó sus mejillas al sentirse culpable. Rosalie la observaba con atención y sin duda advirtió su reacción.

—Tal vez —confesó Bella, —pero no es bastante bueno para vencer al jefe MacLeod...

Rose esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, pues no sé. Edward ha vencido a mi cuñado en incontables ocasiones.

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón y, aunque intentó dominar la voz, le salió un chillido:

— ¿De verdad?

Rose asintió.

—Ha existido una fiera rivalidad durante años. Riley y Alex se criaron con el viejo conde, y Edward pasó la mayor parte de su juventud en Inveraray.

Bella miró a Edward, que en ese momento tensaba el arco para disparar. La flecha alcanzó el centro de la diana.

—No sabía... —Y se volvió de nuevo hacia Rose, suplicando en silencio más información.

—Tras la muerte del padre de Edward, él y su hermana Alice fueron a vivir con el conde.

Bella ya no podía contener la curiosidad.

— ¿No tenía más familia?

—Dos hermanos mayores. El mayor de ambos, Colin, que no era más que un niño cuando murió su padre, se convirtió en Cullen de Auchinbreck. Su madre había muerto el año anterior, y Argyll tenía en alta estima a su padre. Igual que Edward, su padre era un capitán de confianza. Cayó en la batalla de Glenlivet, tras recibir un disparo que iba dirigido a Argyll, y el conde nunca lo olvidará. Edward es como un hermano para él y valora su opinión por encima de cualquier otra.

El lazo entre Edward y su primo era más profundo de lo que ella pensaba.

—Por lo que he oído, me sorprende que el conde acepte consejos de nadie.

Rose sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, no es tan malo. Bella enarcó una ceja con expresión escéptica y Rose se echó a reír.

—Es mejor que la alternativa de Mackenzie o Hundy.

Edward había dicho más o menos lo mismo. Ahora, oyendo a Rose, Bella se daba cuenta de que sabía muy poco de los asuntos que asolaban las Highlands. Avergonzada de su ignorancia, cambió de tema.

—Habéis dicho que había dos hermanos. ¿Qué fue del otro?

La expresión de Rose se nubló.

—Edward no habla mucho de él, aunque tal vez hayáis oído algo. —Observó fijamente a Bella, como debatiéndose entre decir algo más o no. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las oía, pero todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la competición. Solo quedaban cuatro hombres: Riley MacLeod, Edward Cullen, Mike Newton y Robbie Graham. Bella, que tenía los nervios tan de punta que era incapaz de mirar, se alegró de aquella distracción. Rose prosiguió en voz baja: —Su hermano mayor, Duncan, es un bastardo. Era el favorito de su padre, y a pesar de haber nacido fuera del matrimonio fue nombrado capitán, pero cayó en desgracia tras la batalla de Glenlivet, hace años. Se achacó a su traición la derrota de Argyll, y tuvo que huir de Escocia. Se llama Duncan Dubha.

¡Duncan el Negro! Bella abrió unos ojos como platos.

— ¿El highlander negro?

Rose esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

—Sí, se ha hecho todo un nombre en el continente. Pero el escándalo golpeó a Edward con especial dureza. Por lo que he oído, estaban muy unidos. —Rose suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa. —Pero nadie confundirá jamás a Edward con su hermano.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

—Tanto si se está de acuerdo con él como si no, nadie puede decir que no cumple la ley.

Aunque lo dijo bromeando, Bella se preguntó si las palabras de Rose contendrían más verdad de la que imaginaba.

¿Cuáles eran los motivos de Edward?

— ¿Y su hermana? ¿Está casada?

Rose negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Todavía no. Hará falta un hombre impresionante que pueda agradar a sus dos hermanos y a su primo. Edward mencionó que Alice se reunirá pronto con él en Dunoon, y con el conde.

Argyll era el señor del castillo real de Dunoon. El conde poseía numerosos castillos, incluida su fortaleza Lowland, el castillo Cullen y su fortaleza en las Highlands, el castillo de Inveraray.

Avergonzada de lo mucho que había revelado con sus preguntas, Bella guardó silencio y dedicó su atención al campo de tiro, justo a tiempo de ver la flecha de Newton aterrizar lejos del blanco. Era el competidor menos aventajado, pero Bella vio en su rostro la rabia y la amarga decepción. Había logrado un buen puesto, peligrosamente bueno para la comodidad de Bella, pero era evidente que pretendía ganar. Ella sintió una punzada de culpa, dándose cuenta de que tal vez había sido injusta: había desdeñado a la ligera la oferta de Newton, pero estaba claro que para él había significado mucho. Más tarde iría a buscarle para pedirle disculpas.

Robbie Graham tiró a continuación, y la flecha dio en el borde derecho de la diana, un tiro soberbio desde aquella distancia, que debía de ser ya al menos de cien pasos. Riley

MacLeod avanzó. Era evidente que la multitud estaba de su parte. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando tensó el arco y...

Zas. Estalló un fuerte clamor. La Hecha había alcanzado el círculo interior cerca del centro de la diana. Haría falta un tiro perfecto para vencerle.

Bella notó cómo crecía la tensión a su alrededor mientras Edward alzaba el arco para apuntar. No podía respirar. Era casi como si supiera lo que iba a pasar. La confianza de Edward no dejaba lugar al fracaso. La flecha salió disparada y Bella ni siquiera la miró. Tenía la vista clavada en Edward. La exclamación del público tendría que haber bastado, pero en el momento de su victoria él se volvió para mirarla directamente, clavándola en el suelo con sus ojos. Bella notó el corazón en la garganta. Aquella mirada profunda y penetrante parecía verlo todo, ver su agitación, ver cosas que ella no quería que viera. Solo después de que sus hombres y los de MacLeod se acercaran a felicitarle, miró Bella la diana. La flecha había dado justo en el centro.

Mientras él estaba ocupado con los hombres, ella aprovechó para escapar. Sabía que iría a buscarla, y tal vez fuera una cobardía, pero tenía los nervios tan destrozados que no se veía capaz de volver a tener una confrontación con Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? Estaba deseando que terminara el día.

Para evitar a la multitud, Bella salió del camino para pasear entre los árboles hacia el lago. Había una pequeña ensenada que era el lugar de pesca favorito de su hermano, donde podría relajarse un rato hasta asimilar el torbellino de emociones que le retorcían el estómago.

Estaba tan agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Oyó un ruido, el crujido de una rama, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su espalda, pero no vio a nadie. Se le aceleró el pulso y el vello de la nuca se le erizó.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó con voz trémula, escudriñando los árboles.

Silencio. Heladas gotas de miedo le recorrían la espalda.

Algo pasaba. No se había alejado mucho, pero con todo el estrépito, ¿oiría alguien sus gritos? Recordó la advertencia de Edward sobre los forajidos. Y ya había abierto la boca dispuesta a lanzar un grito cuando un hombre salió de detrás de un árbol bajo un rayo de sol, a menos de un metro y medio de distancia. Bella exhaló aliviada al reconocer a Mike Newton.

—Milord, me habéis asustado.

El sol estaba a su espalda y no se le veía bien la cara, pero parecía irradiar rabia...

—Espero que hayáis encontrado el torneo entretenido —dijo él, con un toque de desdén en la voz.

—No, yo... —Bella se retorció las manos sin saber qué decir. Newton se acercó lo suficiente para que se viera la furia que contraía sus hermosos rasgos. Le había herido en su orgullo y debía intentar reparar la falta. —Quería pediros disculpas...

—Me engañasteis.

Aunque sonaba como un niño arrogante, Bella le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

—Estuvo mal por mi parte, y me arrepiento profundamente.

Él la miró inseguro.

— ¿Sí?

Bella asintió y sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Hoy habéis estado fantástico.

Él se hinchó un momento bajo su obvia admiración, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Pero no gané —replicó con expresión sombría. —Ganó el bastardo de Cullen.

Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen.. Ojalá no volviera a oír su nombre jamás. Bella miró el rostro de Newton. Era muy guapo, aunque por alguna razón no le provocaba el mismo aleteo en el estómago ni le ponía de punta todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Aquello no hizo más que enfurecerla todavía más. Y de pronto se apoderó de ella una temeridad que no conocía. Edward no tenía nada de especial y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo. Puso las manos en los hombros de Newton, se alzó de puntillas y, pegando los labios a los suyos, le dio un beso fugaz. Y sintió... nada. Ni el más leve atisbo del más tenue deseo, nada. Sus labios eran suaves y su sabor agradable, pero no incendiaban sus sentidos ni le hacían sentir el cuerpo pesado y sensible.

Furiosa, se apretó un poco más contra él, intentando encontrar la chispa. Él lanzó un gruñido y le rodeó la cintura para estrecharla. Bella sintió la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero nada más. El abrazo no le provocó más que inquietud.

No se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido en brazos de Edward.

Maldito Edward. Aquel experimento había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Newton la estrechó con más fuerza e intentó abrirle los labios con su boca. Bella se alarmó. De alguna manera había perdido el control del beso. Se apartó resollando.

—Por favor, soltadme.

Él la miró con los ojos cargados de lujuria.

—Me parece que no, pequeña. No soy un hombre dispuesto a ser el blanco de las bromas de una mocosa estúpida.

Bella se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había calculado mal. Volvió a recordar la advertencia de Edward. Tal vez aquella había sido siempre la intención de Newton y ella había sido una insensata al ayudarle.

Intentó zafarse, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Tal vez todavía fuera muy joven, pero tenía la fuerza física de un guerrero veterano, algo de lo que Bella acababa de darse cuenta. Él volvió a pegar la boca a la suya, y el beso se tornó brutal. Bella sintió asco, y de pronto la asaltó un miedo que no había sentido jamás.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?

Se debatió contra él utilizando hasta el último reducto de sus fuerzas, pero todo era en vano. El pánico comenzaba a dominarla cuando de pronto se vio libre, frente a los acerados ojos esmeraldas de Edward, solo que sus ojos no eran acerados en absoluto, sino gélidos de ira. A Bella le dio un brinco el corazón al ser consciente de lo que veía: peligro, rabia, una fiereza que le helaba la sangre en las venas. Aquel era el hombre temido en todas las Highlands.

Edward estaba fuera de control, poseído por una ira ciega que jamás había experimentado. Ver a Bella en brazos de otro hombre había desatado en él algo primitivo; verla debatirse había despertado en él un instinto asesino.

Había visto a Newton por casualidad cuando este se alejaba del campo de tiro. Tenía una mirada hambrienta y depredadora que había alarmado sus instintos. Siguió de lejos al joven guerrero y no le sorprendió verle enfrentarse a Bella. Edward había estado a punto de intervenir cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello para besarle, y eso le frenó en seco. Fue un golpe demoledor que le hizo verlo todo negro. Era como si le hubieran alcanzado en el pecho con una lanza.

« ¡Es mía!» Aquel grito visceral resonaba en él, penetrando hasta la última fibra de su ser.

¿Qué demonios pensaba Bella que estaba haciendo? Era suya, pero estaba besando a otro hombre. Entonces todo cambió. Advirtió que ella intentaba apartarle, captó la expresión decidida del otro, y Edward lo vio todo rojo. El rugido en sus oídos era ensordecedor. Cubrió la distancia entre ellos en cuestión de segundos, arrancó a Newton de Bella y le lanzó un puñetazo al mentón con la fuerza de un martillo pilón, oyendo un satisfactorio crujido. El siguiente golpe aterrizó en el estómago de Newton, y le obligó a doblarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —resolló el joven, sin aliento. — ¡Maldito bastardo! La chica no quería.

Newton se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano e intentó contener la sangre.

—Desde luego que quería. Me besó, ¿o es que no lo has visto? —Entonces miró a Bella con lascivia. —Yo solo le daba lo que estaba suplicando...

El puño de Edward interrumpió sus palabras, pero el joven estaba preparado esta vez. Al doblarse había logrado sacar una daga de su costado, y la lanzó contra el vientre de Edward. Este se hizo a un lado bruscamente, evitando la hoja, le atrapó la muñeca y se la retorció hasta que oyó crujir el hueso y la daga cayó al suelo. La apartó de una patada y volvió a golpear a su adversario, y esta vez Newton se desplomó.

Al ver que intentaba levantarse de nuevo, Edward se acercó con la intención de acabar con él, pero Bella se interpuso en su camino.

—No. —Le puso una mano en el brazo, obligándole a mirarla. Él seguía sediento de sangre, y tardó un momento en aclarar su mirada. —Le mataréis.

—No merece otra cosa —replicó él entre dientes.

—Por favor. —Bella se acercó un paso más, ahogando con su dulce perfume floral el hedor primitivo de la lucha. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; unas lágrimas contenidas brillaban en sus ojos y su boca temblaba. —No lo hagáis por mí.

Edward se quedó petrificado, con los músculos tensos, todos sus instintos clamaban por terminar lo que había empezado. Miró el rostro de Bella y su expresión de dulce súplica obró su magia. Se apartó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Jamás se había sentido igual. Siempre estaba bajo control. Siempre.

Se volvió hacia Newton, que había logrado incorporarse.

—Largo de aquí. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te mato.

Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de sufrir tal suerte, el joven hizo acopio de cuanta dignidad pudo lograr y echó a correr hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

Bella se desplomó sobre Edward, y este sintió el pecho tan tenso que parecía en llamas. Se permitió por un instante saborear la sensación de su gratitud, de su necesidad de él.

—Gracias. —Ella alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia él. —Tenía mucho miedo...

Edward se había calmado un poco, pero no del todo. Deseaba besada salvajemente y castigada por atormentarle así. Cuando pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado... se ponía enfermo.

—Merecía algo peor por lo que ha hecho. ¿Y si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

Bella se puso blanca como el papel. Por lo menos se daba cuenta de le cerca que había estado de ser violada. Edward la agarró per les hombros.

— ¿Qué creíais que estabais haciendo, jugando así con él?

—Yo no quería...

—Entonces ¿qué queríais? —insistió Edward, notando que el pecho se le volvía a tensar. Por Dios, Bella, os he visto besarle.

Sus ojos echaron chispas y ella alzó la cara para mirarle.

Después de lo que había pasado. Edward no pudo evitar admirar su coraje.

—Es todo por vuestra culpa.

Edward la miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—No deberíais haberme besado.

Y de pronto Edward comprendió. No podía creer que llegara a ser tan ingenua.

— ¿Así que este era un maldito experimento? —Cuando pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado... — ¿Acaso no Sabéis qué podría haber sucedido?

A Bella le ardía la cara de vergüenza.

—Yo solo quería dejar de ver vuestro rostro.

La voz se le quebró, y algo impactó en Edward. Su ira desapareció. Entendía su confusión; qué demonios, él también la sentía. Bella era inocente, demasiado joven, ignoraba lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer. No se daba cuenta de que aquella pasión, esa fiera atracción entre ambos era otra cosa. Pero él se lo demostraría. Agachó la cabeza; sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de ella. Notó la aceleración del corazón de la joven y el temblor que la sacudía. Ella le deseaba con la misma pasión que él. Entreabrió leo labios...

Pero Edward no la besó en la boca. Bajó la cara hasta su mentón y su cuello para saborear su dulzura. Se enterró en la cálida piel de su cuello, inhalando el perfume floral de su sedoso cabello y la devoró besándola, chupándola, lamiéndola, hasta que ella se estremeció.

Edward estaba duro y caliente, el deseo tensaba su entrepierna. Pero no se apresuraría. Necesitaba que ella también reconociera su deseo. Alzó la cabeza y le levantó el mentón con los dedos, obligándola a abrir sus párpados caídos ya fijar sus ojos en él...

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Bella? —preguntó con voz ronca de pasión.

Deslizó el pulgar por el suave y turgente labio inferior de ella. Estaba deseando saborearla de nuevo, pero quería oírlo de su boca.

Ella resolló y asintió con la cabeza.

No era suficiente.

—Dímelo.

—Sí —susurró ella por fin. —Es lo que quiero.

Edward sintió una oleada de calor primitivo, un torrente de pura satisfacción masculina. Y con un gemido le dio lo que deseaba, le que ambos deseaban, y cubrió su boca con sus labios.

Así que ese era el deseo, aquella devoradora necesidad. El calor. La sensación de que si no la besaba en ese instante, se moriría. Nada podía haberla preparado para la batalla de emociones que sacudía su cuerpo... Había estallado en llamas; tenía la piel caliente y sensible al tacto...

Cuando por fin él tocó sus labios, Bella suspiró contra su boca. Era igual que antes, solo que más fuerte, más intenso. ¿Cómo podía algo tan nuevo, tan desconocido ser tan perfecto? Era como si le hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

Los labios de él eran firmes y suaves, suplicantes pero no exigentes. Le abarcaba la barbilla con la mano, acariciándola con tal ternura que el deseo le estrujaba el corazón. No. parecía posible que un hombre con fama de despiadado. Pudiera ser tan dulce. Pero la ternura y la dulzura no eran suficientes, no para aquellas ansias extrañas que crecían en ella.

Edward, como sintiendo su necesidad, volvió a besarla, esta vez ayudándose de la boca y de los dedos para separarle los labios. Al primer contacto con su lengua, Bella contuvo el aliento. Pero la sorpresa fue pronto olvidada en el torbellino de nuevas sensaciones. Edward exploraba con la lengua cada vez más hondo con largos y lentos movimientos, provocando en ella un furioso aleteo en el vientre y volviéndola loca de deseo. Era una sensación exquisita aquel contacto oscuro y carnal, la fusión de sus bocas y sus lenguas.

Bella necesitaba fundirse en él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y estiró el cuerpo para pegarse más. El cuerpo de Edward era increíble, cálido, duro, y solo quería disolverse contra él.

Había algo innegablemente excitante en la fuerza de aquel rudo soldado. Le pasó las manos por los abultados músculos de los hombros, saboreando la fuerza que corría bajo sus dedos. Se le endurecieron los pezones, clavados en el duro torso del guerrero. Era magnífico. Y la deseaba, ella notaba el martilleo en su interior. Pero mantenía férreas riendas sobre su pasión. No quería asustarla, y menos después de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero Edward no se parecía en nada a Mike Newton. Bella supo que jamás le haría daño. Su control era admirable, pero no hacía más que incitarla aún más: deseaba que se desmadejara, igual que ella.

Probó a mover la lengua para encontrar la suya y Edward lanzó un gemido y tensó los brazos en torno a su cintura para pegarla más contra él, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Bella notó contra su vientre, dura y fuerte, la evidencia de su deseo y le pareció estallar en llamas. Se entregó al beso, devolviendo cada caricia con otra propia. El calor entre ellos amenazaba con explotar. Notaba la piel tensa y sensible, ansiando su contacto. Se frotó inconscientemente contra él, buscando el alivio que solo la fricción podía ofrecer.

Aquello era una locura, pero no podía parar. El beso se tornó más frenético, más hondo, más voraz. Bella notaba su mano en la cintura, en las caderas, deslizándose hacia su pecho. Estaba temblando. Jamás había imaginado que podría desear con tal intensidad la caricia de un hombre. El roce de su mentón incendió un camino de fuego en su piel.

El calor de su aliento y la humedad de su lengua provocaban un hormigueo y escalofríos, pero nada la había preparado para la sensación que la asaltó cuando la lengua se deslizó bajo el corpiño. Exclamó de sorpresa y luego de placer al notar la cálida humedad deslizándose por su pezón. Edward le había aflojado el corpiño y suavemente le alzó los pechos sobre el escote.

—Dios, eres preciosa —exclamó con voz ronca, pasando el pulgar por el pezón endurecido.

Por un instante volvió la realidad. Bella, avergonzada, notó el calor del rubor extendiéndose por su piel. Pero un instante después lo había olvidado, cuando él abarcó con la boca el botón rosado para rozarlo con los dientes. Bella se, hundió en él, hendida por rayos de placer que le llegaban hasta el corazón.

Edward sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. La entusiasta respuesta de Bella había puesto a prueba su resistencia hasta el límite.

Jamás había sentido tal lujuria, y a pesar de todo jamás había estado tan poco centrado en su propio alivio.

Solo quería que fuera perfecto para ella.

Tomó sus turgentes pechos con las manos y se los llevó a la boca, pero no sin antes admirar la suave piel de marfil y los delicados pezones rosados. Ansiaba enterrar la cara en el hondo canalillo para inhalar el suave perfume floral. Pero primero tenía que saborearla. Cerró la boca sobre un delicado pezón y succionó larga y deliciosamente, y su pene saltó enhiesto al oír el gemido de ella.

Bella respondía de tal manera a sus caricias que Edward no podía contenerse. Succionó con más fuerza, rodeando el pezón con la lengua y tirando suavemente de él entre los dientes. El dulce sabor a miel era más poderoso que la ambrosía.

Edward la notaba temblar, notaba su pulso acelerado y su respiración agitada. Sentía su apremio y sabía que necesitaba urgente mente alivio. Sabía que si la tocaba la encontraría caliente y deliciosamente húmeda.

Dios, la llevaría al orgasmo. En cuanto aquella idea pasó por su cabeza, ya no pudo apartarla. No podía pensar en otra cosa: ser el primero en darle placer, atarla a él, hacerla suya.

Siguió excitando sus pechos con la boca mientras deslizaba la mano por la cadera y las nalgas, resistiéndose a la urgencia de estrechada con más firmeza contra él. Bajó por el largo muslo hasta meterse bajo la falda. Al primer contacto con su piel, notó que ella se tensaba asustada, pero sofocó su miedo con suaves murmullos contra su piel, sin dejar de chupar y succionar sus pechos.

—No te asustes, cielo. Solo deseo darte placer. Pararé cuando tú quieras.

Volvió a besarla en la boca, acariciándola con la lengua, imitando los movimientos que haría con el dedo, y notó que su cuerpo se relajaba. Entonces deslizó la mano por la delicada curva del muslo, de piel tan suave como el terciopelo.

Su erección se tensaba contra el cuero de los pantalones y la lujuria palpitaba en sus oídos. Pero él la aquietó, centrándose únicamente en la hermosa mujer que estaba a punto de deshacerse en sus manos. Acarició con los dedos la fina piel de la parte interior del muslo. Ella contuvo el aliento y él interrumpió el beso y alzó la cabeza para poder verla cuando la tocara. Ella tenía los ojos nublados de pasión, pero también vacilantes. Edward pasó el dedo sobre ella, y Bella abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de espanto. Pero él la tocó otra vez, suavemente, acercándose sin llegar a rozar su centro, el lugar que ella tan desesperadamente quería que tocara.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo, cada vez más pesada entre sus brazos; las piernas no la sostenían. Edward la acarició una y otra vez, hasta que ella arqueó la espalda y comenzó a mover las caderas contra su mano en inocente frustración. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, volvió a tomar su pecho en la boca y succionó, al tiempo que la penetraba con el dedo. El gemido de placer que oyó estuvo a punto de volverle loco. Estaba tan húmeda que Edward tuvo que reprimir las palpitaciones de su propio deseo. Estaba a punto de explotar y solo deseaba penetrarla, hundirse en sus tensas humedades y perderse.

Pero primero se encargaría de ella.

Siguió succionando y acariciándola, mano y boca moviéndose en un tándem perfecto, implacable en su necesidad de darle más placer del que ella habría podido soñar.

La fuerza que la poseía no se parecía a nada que Bella hubiera podido imaginar. Notó que las sensaciones de ella crecían y crecían hasta casi hacerla estallar. El temblor entre sus piernas se intensificó hasta convertirse en un frenético palpitar. No sabía qué hacer. Movía las caderas contra su mano, buscando más presión. Era como intentar tocar algo que se escapaba justo cuando estaba al alcance, y, frustrada, se agitaba entre sus brazos.

—Por favor... Oh, Dios...

—Déjate ir, mi cielo. No luches contra ello.

No podría de haber querido, no con aquellas mágicas caricias.

Y entonces la poseyó una sensación jamás experimentada: se sentía tan cerca del cielo como jamás lo había imaginado estando en la tierra. Lanzó un grito y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Por un momento pensó que se le había parado el corazón, y entonces todo estalló y se vio sacudida por los espasmos del clímax.

Cuando todo acabó se dejó caer contra él, agotada por la fuerza y el placer de sus sensaciones... Y de pronto el corazón le dio un brinco. Acababa de hacerse consciente de lo que había pasado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward Cullen sosteniéndola en sus brazos. La contención tensaba sus hermosos rasgos, visible en el rictus del mentón y en la fiera intensidad de sus ojos. Bella notó su cuerpo junto a ella, la dura longitud de su miembro palpitando contra su cadera, el furioso martilleo de su corazón y la realidad de lo que hacía solo unos instantes estaba envuelto en la bruma de la pasión cayó sobre ella con la fuerza de un rayo.

Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? se dijo. La invadió la vergüenza al reconocer la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Había permitido que Edward la tocara en lugares que pertenecían solo a un esposo. Le apartó de un empujón y retrocedió tambaleándose, con los ojos ardiendo de humillación. Él intentó sostenerla, pero ella dio un respingo.

—No tienes que avergonzarte por lo que te ha pasado, Bella. —Su voz era suave, tranquilizadora, comprensiva.

Pero ella no quería oírla.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —gritó, con un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Se miró los pechos, desnudos sobre el escote y el vestido aflojado, los pezones tiernos y rosados después de sus besos, y un rubor ardiente le subió a las mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió rápidamente, intentando recuperar alguna apariencia de decencia. Pero la desesperación se apoderó de ella al reconocer la verdad: algunas cosas jamás podrían recuperarse, como su inocencia o su ilusión de indiferencia.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo evitó mirarle a los ojos, pero advirtió que todos los vestigios de pasión habían desaparecido de su rostro y su expresión era otra vez implacable. Odiaba su autocontrol. Odiaba que pudiera mostrarse tan entero cuando su propio mundo acababa de estallar en pedazos. ¿Qué hacía falta para que aquel hombre sintiera algo?

—Todo irá bien, Bella. —Edward intentó cogerle una mano, pero ella la apartó bruscamente. No había nada que pudiera decirle para calmarla. —Hablaré con tu padre...

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, presa del pánico. —No harás nada parecido.

Él le clavó su mirada de acero y se irguió en toda su imponente altura.

—Desde luego; pediré tu mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta...

—Sí. —Esta vez la tomó entre sus brazos sin dejarla zafarse. —Quiero casarme contigo. Bella sintió un nudo en el pecho: posesión.

—No quieres casarte conmigo. Yo no soy sino otra batalla que ganar, algo que has visto y que has decidido que quieres obtener. Un adorno bonito. Ni siquiera me conoces.

Él tensó la mandíbula

—Sé todo cuanto debo saber. Eres lista, hermosa sin artificios, fuerte. Y te preocupas por la gente a la que quieres. He visto cómo cuidas a tu padre y a tus hermanos.

—Porque les quiero. No imaginarás que podría sentir lo mismo...

—No —la interrumpió él con aspereza. —No espero eso de ti, pero después de lo que acaba de pasar, no puedes decir que te soy indiferente.

Dios mío, es verdad. ¿Cómo he podido sucumbir tan fácilmente? Le ardían los ojos y la garganta. Edward ya le había advertido que era muy ingenua... Bella se puso tensa y escrutó el rostro de él en busca de algún signo de duplicidad ¿Habría utilizado su inocencia contra ella?

Se sentía como una idiota.

—Y todo lo que el esbirro de las Highlands quiere lo toma ¿no es así? Sabías que no te quería, así que me engañaste. Eres tan cruel como dicen, y no te detienes ante nada para obtener lo que quieres.

Unas diminutas líneas blancas aparecieron en torno a la boca de él, la única señal de que había traspasado su armadura de acero.

—Ten cuidado, princesa —dijo con rudeza. —Ya te he dicho que no soy uno de esos pretendientes con tantos miramientos a los que manejas a tu antojo. Te equivocas acerca de mis motivos, y no he tomado nada que no me haya sido voluntariamente ofrecido. Niégalo si quieres, pero al menos sé honesta contigo misma.

Bella sabía que tenía razón, pero no deseaba oído.

—Yo no quiero casarme con nadie —afirmó con voz temblorosa, casi al borde de la histeria. —Y mucho menos contigo. Te odio por lo que has hecho. —Por lo que me has hecho sentir, quiso decir.

La mirada de él era tan intensa qué Bella tuvo que volverse.

—Ódiame si así te sientes mejor, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me deseas. Lo que hay entre los dos... —se interrumpió un momento—no es común.

Eran solo palabras. Bella apretó los puños, intentando recobrar el control.

—Tal vez hayas demostrado que te deseo, pero eso no cambia nada. Sigues siendo un Cullen y sigues siendo el esbirro de Argyll, el brazo armado de un déspota.

—Soy mi propio dueño —declaró él. —Tomo mis propias decisiones. Si te molestaras en mirar más allá de las puertas doradas de tu castillo, verías la verdad claramente. Mi lucha es contra los forajidos y contra los hombres que se apartan del camino de la ley y el orden.

—Eres un matón y un bruto —le espetó ella con desdén. —Y un idiota si piensas que me casaría voluntariamente con un hombre más temido y vilipendiado que el demonio, y que encima no es más que un asesino a sueldo.

El silencio se hizo ensordecedor. El rostro de Edward parecía de piedra, pero por un momento la furia se reflejó en sus ojos. Bella se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, pero era ya tarde para retractarse aunque quisiera...

Edward dio un paso con aire amenazador, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Dices que comprendes perfectamente mi naturaleza, y aun así no pareces asustada.

Tenía razón. Debería estar aterrada ante él, ante su hermoso rostro duro y severo, su imponente estatura de tensos músculos, sus manos que podrían aplastada en un instante.

Había visto su cólera fría e inclemente contra Newton... Y sin embargo a ella la había tocado con infinita ternura. Bella alzó el mentón.

— ¿Debería estarlo?

Su mirada la penetraba, viendo cosas que ella no quería que viera...

—Tal vez.

Y sí, estaba asustada, pero no de él sino de sí misma. Tenía un nudo en el pecho y las lágrimas que intentaba controlar se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—Márchate y déjame en paz —farfulló.

Él dio un respingo. O tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas, porque cuando Bella le miró a los ojos, solo vio hielo en ellos.

—Como quieras. Pero te equivocas al desdeñarme y te arrepentirás de haber rechazado mi oferta. Un día, Bella, caerá sobre ti la brutal realidad de tu mundo, y te garantizo que no serán vestidos bonitos y zapatos finos.


End file.
